Till We Meet Again I: Death And Rebirth
by Crystal Knight
Summary: Usagi is slowly weakening & the other Senshi don't know why & neither does Usagi. After she visits the doctor with her family, they are told that she has up to 12 weeks to live & that they should try to make Usagi happy as long as possible. Later on, a 14 year old girl named Emiko Yokoyama is in a coma at Juuban hospital & the only survivor of a terrible crash with no memory at all
1. 01 The Shocking News

Till We Meet Again: Death And Rebirth

Episode 01: "The Shocking News"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Sailor  
Stars. Usagi is 18 years of age. The title "Till We Meet  
Again" is based from the song "Till We Meet Again" by Declan  
Galbraith. I decided to use it for this series title. The first  
few chapters deals with Usagi dying and from Chapter Six onward  
deals with a fourteen year old girl named Emiko Yokoyama who was  
terribly injured in a car crash in which her parents and her other  
sister died in the crash. I hope you enjoy this new series. I couldn't  
find a good series that sad enough for I wanted to read, so I started  
writing this series.

****** The Shocking News ******

We never thought that it would be this way. However, the days  
leading up to her death took each of us very hard. All of us  
loved her in our own way and each of us thought that it was terrible  
that she had to die. However, she didn't want us to be alone and  
she left notes and videos behind for us to cherish. However, it  
all started on a day that was to be the happiest for her. Her birthday,  
which was the eighteenth birthday for her. She was weakening slowly and  
we didn't see the signs until one day...

All of the Inner Senshi was walking to the Hikawa Shrine when Usagi suddenly  
stopped and held her head. Usagi didn't know what was wrong with her. However,  
something dreadful was wrong with her. Usagi held her head with her right hand  
while her friends continued walking. Then suddenly Usagi collapsed to the ground  
and fainted. Rei then wondered where Usagi was and she spoke.

"Where's Usagi-Chan?"

Rei questioned the others. Rei and the other Senshi looked and saw Usagi face down  
on the ground. Rei and other Senshi ran to Usagi. Usagi was unconscious. She was  
breathing okay. Ami checked her pulse and as far as she was concerned, Usagi appeared  
to be okay or at least on the surface. However, Usagi's body was slowly breaking down.  
No one saw the signs. Usagi also didn't know what was wrong with her. Ami gently shook  
Usagi and tried to wake her up. After a good while, Usagi woke up again. Usagi looked  
at everyone and she wondered how she ended up on the ground.

"What I am doing on the ground?"

Usagi asked as she wondered how she ended up on the ground.

"You fainted Usagi-Chan. Are you alright? Did rest enough last night? Have you  
been eating healthy?"

Ami asked. Usagi looked up at Ami and answered.

"Yes of course I got plenty of rest and I have been eating healthy too. Why would  
I faint like this? It has happened to me before recently."

Usagi answered. Her fainting spell caused her to be confused and perplexed.

"Usagi-Chan, it is advisable that you see the doctor. Maybe your doctor can perform  
tests on you to see why you are fainting so much."

Ami suggested. Usagi nodded in agreement. Usagi only went to the doctor unless it  
was needed. Rei and Makoto helped Usagi from the ground and held on to her firmly.  
Makoto brushed off the loose grass from Usagi's skirt. Rei and Makoto decided to  
continue holding on to Usagi so she didn't fall. When they got to the Hikawa Shrine,  
they got her to sit in a chair. For the rest of the day, they got Usagi to rest.  
Later on, Haruka and Michiru came by and took Usagi and helped her in the door.  
Ikuko greeted Haruka and Michiru.

"Hello Haruka-San and Michiru-San! Thank you for bringing Usagi safely home. Can  
you stay awhile?"

Ikuko thanked them.

"I am sorry Mrs Tsukino, we can't. We are needed elsewhere. Perhaps another time."

Haruka answered. Ikuko smiled and spoke again.

"Thank you for bringing our precious girl home. She means a lot to each of us."

Ikuko thanked them.

"You're very welcome Mrs Tsukino. We have to go now."

Michiru answered and her and Haruka left with Usagi with her mother. Ikuko turned  
to Usagi and spoke to her.

"Usagi, are you alright?"

Her mother asked. Usagi looked at her mother and tried not to let her mother worry  
about her.

"Yes, momma... I am fine. Just tired... can you help me to my room, please?"

Usagi asked. Ikuko couldn't help but smile and she agreed to help Usagi to  
her room. Ikuko helped Usagi change into her pajamas and helped Usagi to her  
bed. Luna sat at the edge of the bed she watched Usagi carefully. Luna was worried  
about Usagi too. Ikuko kissed her daughter on the forehead and tucked her in.

"Sleep well, Usagi."

Ikuko told her daughter and she went back down stairs. Before Luna could talk to Usagi,  
she was already in a deep sleep and nothing could wake her up. Over the next few nights,  
Usagi slept longer and longer. Something was definitely changing with Usagi as Luna  
had observed, but Luna didn't know at the time that Usagi was slowly dying. Her life  
was slowly fading away. Ikuko and Kenji took Usagi to the doctor. The doctor drew a bit  
of blood from Usagi. The doctor told them that it would be a couple of weeks before the  
results would come back. Then the call came to the Tsukino Household and the doctor asked  
to see them immediately. They took Usagi to the doctor. The doctor met with them and she  
spoke with them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino and also Usagi. I am glad you came as quickly as you could. The test  
results are back and the results are not good..."

The doctor broke the news to them. Then she spoke again.

"The blood test that was performed on Usagi... her body, her blood... everything is  
breaking down. Even I don't understand what is happening to her. There is not a case  
like this. It seems by the test we had done has been breaking down slowly over time.  
By the evidence of her blood, I would say that this has been going on for years now  
and it is escalating to the point that one day, Usagi will die!"

The doctor revealed. Ikuko looked very concerned and looked at Usagi and looked back  
at the doctor and she spoke.

"Are you sure? How long does she have to live?"

Ikuko asked. The doctor spoke again. She didn't like giving bad news, however there  
was no other choice. She spoke to them.

"Well, this is only an estimate... I say Usagi has between six to twelve weeks to  
live. I think it's best that you get her affairs in order and be with her and love  
her. I am sure this will be hard for a girl her age. She has a lot to live for, however  
she will not live long enough to have a family of her own. Please know this, what I tell  
you is only an estimate. She may live longer or shorter depending how much care she receives  
from her family and friends. And know this, Usagi will die as I told you."

The doctor told them. Usagi personally wasn't too surprised or she just didn't show it. Ikuko  
looked at her daughter. She couldn't imagine Usagi being lifeless and buried in the ground.  
The reality of Usagi dying would take it hard for Ikuko Tsukino. The doctor handed a copy  
of the test results. Then the doctor spoke again.

"Please, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino, your daughter will die. Please you must make her comfortable  
and happy until she dies. It will be hard for you I am sure. No one wants to bury a child.  
Life sometimes can be cruel, but your daughter's happiness from this point on is what is  
important."

The doctor told them. Usagi shed no tears. Usagi was weaker now than she was two weeks ago.  
Ikuko and Kenji helped Usagi to the family car. They drove Usagi back home and helped Usagi  
to the sofa. Ikuko watched Usagi intently. Ikuko felt sorry for her daughter. Usagi was going  
to die and Ikuko didn't like the reality of it. The next day, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and  
Hotaru came over and they took Usagi to the Hikawa Shrine. Once there they sat Usagi in a chair  
and she waited until she had their attention. Then she spoke.

"Everyone, I bet you all are wondering about the test results that was done recently, the  
results came back and my parents and myself that I am dying. My body is breaking down slowly.  
As the doctor said, it had been breaking down for sometime and now I only have from six  
to twelve weeks left to live. Even the doctor said that was only an estimate. I may not fully  
understand it... the doctor said there was no other case like mine anywhere..."

Usagi revealed in a somber and quiet tone. Usagi handed the paper to Ami and Ami looked at the  
paper and why it could happen to a loving girl like Usagi. Then Queen Serenity appeared and  
she spoke.

"What I tell you today, will change everything from this point on. The spirit of the Princess,  
being Princess Serenity is immortal and the body of Usagi however isn't immortal and Usagi has  
ever since she was born, embodied the spirit of the Princess. So, Usagi's body is breaking down  
due to the strain of the Silver Crystal and herself becoming Sailor Moon. Eventually, Usagi  
will die. Time is short. Please make sure she isn't hurt anymore. She will need her help in the  
final days of her life. After Usagi is gone, a new girl will be chosen for the spirit of the Princess  
to inhabit and in time you will meet this girl. She will be the age Usagi was when Luna first discovered  
Usagi... the age of fourteen. Everyone, please make Usagi comfortable until she passes away. I am sure  
this will be hard for Usagi to let go. When the princess is reborn, she will not remember being Usagi  
at all. Please take care of her and make sure you support her. She'll grow weaker as the weeks pass.  
Farewell..."

Queen Serenity spoke to them and vanished. Ami and Rei noticed that after Queen Serenity had finished  
talking and had vanished that Usagi fell asleep again.

"Poor girl, she must be exhausted. Rei, don't you have a guest room where we can place Usagi in a bed?"

Ami asked. Rei nodded her head and spoke.

"Yes, please bring Usagi and follow me."

Rei replied. Haruka carefully picked up Usagi and placed her in the bed of the guestroom. Rei covered  
Usagi up and placed an extra blanket on her just in case Usagi was cold. Rei and everyone else quietly  
talked while Usagi slept quietly and peacefully. Luna jumped on the bed and just watched Usagi carefully.  
She had loved Usagi so much that she couldn't imagine life without her. Usagi slept for two hours and  
slowly Usagi opened her eyes and looked at everyone. She wondered where she was and what she was doing.

"Where am I?"

Usagi asked.

"You are in the guestroom here at the shrine. While Queen Serenity was talking, you fell unconscious."

Ami answered. Usagi felt bad that she fell asleep. Usagi felt really guilty for dosing off during  
an important meeting.

"Usagi, you were tired. I believe everyone understands. Just relax and let us take care of you."

Rei spoke to Usagi. Usagi felt like crying, but held back the tears because she didn't want to  
look foolish in front of her friends. As Usagi laid there in the bed, her body ached terribly.  
Usagi suppressed the pain and held back the tears. She felt miserable. Rei and Ami noticed that  
Usagi was in pain, but Usagi tried to cover it up. She felt that she didn't want her friends to  
worry for her. Ami sat on the edge of the bed and spoke to Usagi. Ami spoke to Usagi.

"Usagi, you hurt don't you?"

Ami asked. Usagi looked at Ami intently before answering. Ami knew Usagi well enough to figure  
out how Usagi was feeling. Usagi looked at Ami and Usagi sat up and looked at Ami and she  
finally spoke.

"Yes, I hurt. Sharp pains, the pains hit me suddenly and then vanish and the next thing I  
know, the pains hit me again. Is this what I am experiencing... my body slowly breaking  
down?"

Usagi asked in a calm tone. Usagi didn't like the thought of herself dying. Ami answered  
Usagi.

"Yes, Usagi, as Queen Serenity stated to us, Princess Serenity is an immortal spirit and  
your body is mortal, and the Ginzuishou and the spirit of the Princess has caused your  
body to break down to the point, that one day your body will die. Just allow us to take  
care of you and help you be comfortable."

Ami explained. Usagi looked at everyone again. She didn't want to leave them. She didn't  
want to die. The Senshi was willing to help her cope with herself passing away. However,  
a new enemy was about to appear...

TO BE CONTINUED...

This Episode was completed on: 09/16/2014

Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	2. 02 The New Enemy

Till We Meet Again: Death And Rebirth

Episode 02: "The New Enemy"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** The New Enemy ******

Usagi was taken back home and that night she sat on her bed and wondered  
how she was going leave memories for her friends. She thought of writing  
letters and notes for her family and friends. She went through a couple of  
writing tablets writing letters for each of her friends. She didn't like  
the thoughts of her dying, however she knew it would happen sometime in the  
near future. She tried to think positive and write loving notes and letters  
to everyone. She also wrote letters to Naru and Umino. And on the envelope  
she written that the letters were to be delivered after her passing. For the  
rest of the night she wrote letters. She also figured how to use the video  
camera her father bought her. She spent hours that night recording videos.  
She wanted to do a lot more, however she was getting tired and she passed  
out on her bed completely exhausted. Her mother checked on her and found her  
asleep and safely tucked her in. Ikuko shut out the light and kissed her  
daughter on the forehead and she left Usagi's room and turned out the light.

In outer space, four villains looked at the Earth. Their names were Toxiram,  
Walilax, Hornatea, and Malorax. Their leader was Bulladrone. He was big menacing  
and he had four horns on his head.

"Where do we attack first?"

Bulladrone asked.

"How about Tokyo?"

Toxiram answered. Toxiram looked like a ram with two horns.

"Sire, Tokyo is a big city in Tokyo and it is the capitol. It will be unprotected  
and you can conquer it within a couple of days."

Walilax commented. Walilax looked like a walrus. He was big obese and lazy for a villain.

"Yes, attacking Tokyo would make you emperor in a couple of days."

Hornatea commented also. She had a large horn and she was very attractive looking and  
had long hair that would make any guy envious.

"Sire, I suggest you send down a monster as a warm up invasion before the main attack."

Malorax suggested. He was very large and ugly.

"Very well, a monster it is."

Bulladrone spoke and he scanned Tokyo and found an object that he could turn into an  
object. He found a dinosaur.

"Ah, T-Rex. Yes, that is the ticket."

Bulladrone spoke and he smiled and he spoke again.

"Toxiram and Hornatea go to Tokyo and investigate the town, but make sure you are not  
seen by anyone."

Bulladrone spoke to them and Toxiram and Hornatea agreed and vanished. Later, Makoto  
and Rei escorted Usagi to the Hikawa Shrine again safely without any trouble. Everyone  
greeted Usagi and welcomed her. They sat her down in a chair. Usagi looked a lot a bit  
weaker than she did the other day. Rei brought a hot cup of hot chocolate to Usagi.

"Thank you."

Usagi thanked her. She led the cup in her hands and it felt good to her. She tasted the  
hot chocolate. Makoto made the hot chocolate there at the shrine. Mamoru was told about  
the news about Usagi and he made sure that he was there. Mamoru wanted to take Usagi out.  
Ami and Rei was worried about Usagi's well being.

"Please take care of her and be gentle. She has gotten weaker lately and the Senshi wanted  
her to be safe as much as possible. Mamoru wanted to take Usagi out somewhere special.  
He held on to her so she wouldn't fall. Mamoru took her to a restaurant that was nicer than  
most. Usagi wore a very pretty pink dress. She wore pink bow ties that held her Odangos.  
She also wore pink high heeled shoes. As far as Mamoru was concerned, Usagi was beautiful  
to him and he wanted her to feel special and loved. A waiter came and took their order and  
before he did he spoke.

"Oh, your girlfriend is so beautiful. What is her name?"

The waiter asked.

"My name is Usagi Tsukino."

Usagi replied in a quiet tone. The waiter realized for a girl being the age of eighteen  
she was very quiet.

"Oh your lady friend is very quiet."

The waiter observed.

"Oh, she has been dealing with some personal issues."

Mamoru answered. He didn't want to reveal anyone of Usagi's personal issues. After lunch,  
Mamoru took Usagi for a walk. The new enemy made their move. Bulladrone fired a ray at  
the T-Rex and turned it into a monster. Mamoru and Usagi saw the monster. Mamoru turned  
to Usagi.

"Usako, you will need to fight this monster. I know you're weak... however we need  
to contact the others. You can't hold out on your own for long."

Mamoru told her. Usagi activated her communicator and she spoke.

"Everyone, there's a monster and I will need your help!"

Usagi spoke into her communicator and then she shut it off and she took her  
brooch out of her purse and she spoke.

"Moon Eternal! Make Up!"

Usagi shouted and she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. The T-Rex monster started terrorizing  
the area. Mamoru transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. Sailor Moon stopped the monster and spoke.

"Hey you!"

Sailor Moon shouted. The T-Rex monster turned around and saw Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen standing  
and ready to go on the offensive. Sailor Moon spoke again.

"I am the pretty guardian in a Sailor Suit... Sailor Moon. In the name of the Moon I'll punish  
you."

Sailor Moon spoke her customary words of greeting in her normal stance.

"Oh, so you are Sailor Moon? Never heard of you! try this on for size!"

The T-Rex monster spoke as he fired a shot from his fingers. Sailor Moon dodged it  
in time. Tuxedo Kamen tried to deflect the other shots from hitting Sailor Moon.  
Finally the inner Senshi appeared.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Super Sailor Mars yelled as she sent a fiery arrow towards the T-Rex monster and it hit  
him dead on. The monster was burned but not defeated.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Super Sailor Jupiter yelled as a fury of leaves hit the T-Rex monster. The monster was  
damaged a bit more but not defeated.

"Mercury, Aqua Rhapsody!"

Super Sailor Mercury spoke as she hurled a stream of cold water at the T-Rex monster  
and it froze solid.

"Now, Sailor Moon!"

Super Sailor Venus yelled and Sailor Moon caused her Eternal Tier to appear.  
And Sailor Moon spoke again.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

Sailor Moon yelled and silvery power shone from her Eternal Tier and the T-Rex  
monster was defeated and it turned to dust and Sailor Moon lowered her Eternal  
Tier. Sailor Moon felt dizzy and she fainted. Tuxedo Kamen caught her before  
she could hurt herself.

Later, Usagi woke up and she noticed she wasn't transformed anymore. Everyone  
was concerned about Usagi's well being. Ami spoke.

"Usagi-Chan, we all decided that for now you should transform unless we really  
need you to. Okay?"

Ami tried to be sympathetic to Usagi and keep her safe from harm. Usagi looked  
at Ami and the others and she spoke.

"You all feel this way?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes, Usagi."

Luna spoke up and then she spoke again.

"We all decided that it is fore your safety. We want you to be safe and not get  
hurt. Please understand, that the more you're active, the more you wear out  
more quickly."

Luna spoke again in a concerned tone.

"Alright, I won't fight unless you need me to."

Usagi gave her decision and Rei came over to where Usagi was laying.

"Usagi, we want you to be safe and out of harm. Your life ebbs in the balance  
and we want you to live as long as possible."

Rei spoke in a soft and concerned tone. She loved Usagi very much. Usagi smiled  
a bit. She wanted to please them. Her life was precious to her so she wouldn't  
fight unless she needed to.

In outer space, Bulladrone saw there were Guardians and he knew it could be  
trouble.

"Those Guardians, they will have to be eliminated... one by one..."

Bulladrone spoke. He knew that his conquest of earth will have to wait until  
the Sailor Guardians were defeated. Usagi's life ebbs in the balance and she  
was growing weaker as the days went by. Her days were numbered and the others  
were very concerned for her would protect her from harm as long as they could.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This Episode was completed on: 09/16/2014

Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	3. 03 Usagi Weakens

Till We Meet Again: Death And Rebirth

Episode 03: "Usagi Weakens"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** Usagi Weakens ******

Usagi grew weaker over the next few days. The other Senshi didn't want Usagi  
to be alone. They took her to school, a note was delivered to the school to  
Usagi's teachers regarding her weakening condition and that time for her was  
short. Everyone loved Usagi and didn't want her to die. Even Ms. Haruna felt  
bad for Usagi. Naru and Umino was told about Usagi's weakening condition and  
that she will die sometime in the near future. After school, Ami, Minako, and  
Makoto walked Usagi to the Hikawa Shrine. On the way there, Usagi's legs gave  
out and couldn't hold Usagi anymore. Usagi felt sad. She wanted to do things  
on her own, but due to her weakening state, Usagi had to rely on others for  
her benefit. They got at the Shrine. Makoto carried Usagi bridal style. Rei  
saw Makoto carrying Usagi and Rei ran to them.

"Is Usagi okay, did she hurt herself?"

Questioned Rei.

"No, Usagi's legs won't carry her anymore. She has become to weak even  
for us to hold on to her while she walks. So it was decided that I carry  
her since I am the strongest."

Makoto answered. Usagi looked at Makoto and then looked at Rei. Rei  
motioned Makoto to bring Usagi inside. Rei led Makoto to the guestroom and  
Makoto carefully put Usagi on the bed. Everyone was concerned for Usagi's  
health and well being.

"Are you hurt?"

Rei asked.

"No, I am okay for the moment."

Usagi answered. Usagi looked depressed.

"Cheer up Usagi, we are here and no harm will come to you."

Rei promised. Ami did some tests on Usagi with her mini computer.

"Any results Ami?"

Makoto asked.

"There is no change so far, as I can tell, Usagi has gotten weaker. However,  
I feel that more organs could fail as Usagi grows weaker."

Ami explained. Minako looked at Ami with surprise.

"What organs do you think could fail next?"

Minako asked.

"I really am not certain. Any of her organs can fail without warning."

Ami explained, but she didn't want to make Usagi feel bad while Usagi was  
awake. The Senshi talked among themselves and not paying attention to Usagi  
discovered her unconscious again and sleeping peacefully.

"Ami, are you trying to protect Usagi-Chan by not telling her what organ  
could fail next?"

Rei asked while looking at Usagi sleep.

"I really don't know which organ would fail next, however there are many  
vital organs that any person can't live without, like liver, pancreas,  
the kidneys, the heart or the lungs. We must keep Usagi healthy as long  
as possible and know this, she will die as Queen Serenity had noted."

Ami explained. Luna sat at the edge of the bed.

"Yes, keeping Usagi happy and healthy is the key, but I am not certain  
how long Usagi will remain alive, but let us do our part to make her  
comfortable."

Luna suggested to everyone. Elsewhere at Bulladrone's UFO. Bulladrone  
spoke.

"How do we defeat those Guardians?"

Bulladrone asked.

"How about we draw the weakest Guardian and slowly try to weaken her further?"

Toxiram suggested.

"Oh, that might work. I will create a new monster from a spinning top and I  
will call him Spinatops!"

Bulladrone spoke and he fired a beam and created a new monster called Spinatops.  
It looked like a spinning top.

"Toxiram, go down there and make sure Spinatops succeed in his mission."

Bulladrone instructed.

"Yes, sire."

Toxiram answered and left for earth. Back on earth, Makoto and Ami escorted Usagi  
back to her house, however on the way... Toxiram and Spinatops started terrorizing  
the city. Makoto and Ami saw the monster and they spoke to each other.

"I wonder who they want?"

Makoto asked.

"The usual, us. Mako-Chan, let's set down Usagi down since she is still sleeping  
and let's transform and fight those two."

Ami suggested.

"Right."

Makoto answered and placed Usagi behind some trashcans and they called the others  
and they transformed.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

They shouted.

"MAKE UP!"

They yelled and they transformed into Super Sailor Mercury and Super Sailor Jupiter.  
They confronted the duo of monsters.

"Stop! We will stop your ambition from trying to hurt others."

Mercury shouted.

"Oh, so it's you again! Those annoying Guardians. You aren't the one we are looking  
for!"

Toxiram yelled as he smiled.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Sailor Jupiter yelled as she threw a ball of electricity at Spinatops. Super Sailor  
Mars, Venus, and Tuxedo Kamen took Usagi home.

"Bubble Spray Freezing!"

"Fire Soul!"

"Crescent Beam!"

The three attacks came together and totally dusted Spinatops and it turned to  
dust. Jupiter and Mercury re-transformed and ran to Usagi's house and they  
knocked on the door. Ikuko opened the door.

"Come in Makoto and Ami."

Ikuko told them. Makoto and Ami walked inside.

"we wanted to know if Usagi made it back safely?"

Makoto asked.

"Yes, he came by and brought Usagi safely to her room. She is sleeping still.  
She hasn't woke up in awhile. She must be very tired."

Ikuko answered. Later on the Senshi had a meeting.

"Definitely those monsters were looking for a certain someone... maybe they  
know about Usagi weakening and are trying to draw her out."

Ami thought.

"Everyone, we cannot risk Usagi further. For her safety, let's keep her  
at the Tsukino House. They will try to harm her if she is drawn out and  
she can't no longer walk on her own. If they draw her out or try to abduct  
her, it could weaken her further. Hey safety is now the key."

Luna suggested to the Senshi.

"Luna's right, Odango has to be kept safe from those monsters. Who are they  
anyway."

Haruka asked.

"No idea... most likely trouble."

Artemis answered. Usagi now only had weeks left and her safety was now the key.  
At the Juuban Hospital, a girl fights for her life to stay alive. Soon  
one will awaken and one will die. More battles lie ahead.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This Episode was completed on: 09/23/2014

Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	4. 04 Usagi Dies, Part 1

Till We Meet Again: Death And Rebirth

Episode 04: "Usagi Dies, Part 1"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** Usagi Dies, Part 1 ******

Over the next few weeks Usagi grew slowly weaker. The Senshi,  
for Usagi's safety. Ikuko and Kenji both took turns and watching  
over Usagi and making sure that she was safe and that their daughter's  
happiness was realized. Usagi woke that morning and she was in pain still.  
Her life was more difficult now than in times past. Ami and Makoto  
came by and checked on Usagi.

"How is she Mrs Tsukino?"

Ami asked.

"She is weak, but Usagi is determined to be happy regarding her circumstances."

Ikuko answered in a quiet voice. Ami and Makoto looked at Ikuko with sympathy  
in their eyes for Ikuko that had to deal personally with Usagi passing away.  
Makoto spoke again.

"Can you contact if Usagi worsens?"

Makoto asked.

"Sure."

Ikuko told them. Ami and Makoto left. A few days later. Usagi asked Ikuko to call  
Rei and the other Senshi. Usagi was ready to pass on. She had things she wanted  
to say. Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Mamoru, Luna, and  
Artemis. Everyone looked at Usagi and she looked at them. She smiled that they  
were there. Ami then spoke up.

"Usagi, how are you feeling?"

Ami asked.

"I am happy, but tired and I am in no pain."

Usagi answered in a quiet but happy tone. Everyone wished that Usagi didn't have to  
die, however Usagi was ready to die. This was something the others weren't ready for.  
Usagi then spoke up.

"Momma..."

Usagi spoke in a quiet tone again.

"Yes, Usagi?"

Ikuko asked. Usagi laid on her bed. And then she spoke again.

"I'd to speak with my friends alone for a few minutes."

Usagi spoke up to her family. Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo left Usagi's room. Usagi  
then spoke to her friends.

"One more time for old time sake! Moon Eternal! Make Up!"

Usagi spoke and she transformed into Sailor Moon. Then she caused the Eternal Tier  
to appear and she spoke to Ami.

"Ami, I am giving this to you. This Eternal Tier is powerful to destroy evil or  
to heal others. Please take care of it!"

Sailor Moon explained to Ami about the Eternal Tier and when Ami received it,  
she automatically transformed into Sailor Mercury. Sailor Moon turned to Rei and  
she spoke.

"Rei, this is the Moon Pen and it is capable rendering the user to take on a disguise.  
Please keep it safe."

Sailor Moon in like manner handed Rei the Moon Pen and Rei was automatically transformed  
into Sailor Mars. Then she handed her communicator to Makoto and Makoto automatically  
transformed into Sailor Jupiter Then she turned to Minako and Usagi spoke.

"Minako, I give you the most important item of all. Here is this brooch and it contains  
the Ginzuishou and give this and the other items to someone who is worthy of them."

Sailor Moon told Minako and handed Minako the brooch that housed the Ginzuishou. And  
Sailor Moon slowly re-transformed for the last time into Usagi once more and Mercury,  
Mars, and Jupiter re-transformed into their civilian forms once more.

"Where did the items that you gave us?"

Makoto asked.

"They are kept safe with your soldier forms. When you are ready to give them to  
a girl who is worthy and you will know when the time comes."

Usagi revealed.

"I see. We will keep them safe."

Ami stated and Rei, Makoto, and Minako agreed to keep the items safe. Usagi handed  
a envelope to Haruka and Michiru and Usagi stated that the letter contained her  
instructions of how Usagi was to be prepared for burial. Usagi also handed another  
letter to Setsuna. It contained Usagi's last will and testament. Then Usagi spoke.

"Ami, please call my family back in."

Usagi told Ami and Ami called Usagi's back in. Ami spoke to Usagi's family.

"Whatever she asks of you, just do it, alright? Usagi knows what she is doing."

Ami instructed Usagi's family and they came back into Usagi's room. Ami brought  
a chair and she sat down to the edge of the bed and used her mini computer to  
monitor Usagi's life signs.

"Momma..."

Usagi asked.

"Yes, Usagi?"

Ikuko answered.

"Please hold me."

Usagi asked. Ikuko sat on the edge of the bed and held Usagi in her lap. Ikuko was  
happy that she could help Usagi out. Ikuko had tears in her eyes. This was not the  
way she was hoping Usagi to go. She was posed to marry Mamoru, however this was not  
to be. Usagi was growing weaker and soon she would pass away.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This Episode was completed on: 09/29/2014

Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	5. 05 Usagi Dies, Part 2

Till We Meet Again: Death And Rebirth

Episode 05: "Usagi Dies, Part 2"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** Usagi Dies, Part 2 ******

Usagi's comfort was the most important as far as Ikuko was concerned  
and she was willing to give up anything so Usagi could be comfortable.  
Usagi looked at everyone very quietly and she felt the warmth of her  
mother and Usagi was very pleased.

"Momma, you're warm... I hear your heartbeat."

Usagi stated. Ikuko smiled. She was glad that Usagi was happy. Usagi  
spoke again.

"Momma, I want you to know that I will always love you..."

Usagi spoke in a happy tone and she looked at everyone one last time  
and then she looked at Ikuko once more and spoke.

"Momma, I love you..."

Usagi spoke again and then she closed her eyes and fell unconscious  
and not to awaken again. Ikuko turned to Ami and spoke to her.

"She will awaken again won't she?"

Ikuko questioned Ami and Ami turned to Ikuko.

"Mrs. Tsukino, Usagi will not awaken again I believe. She said her  
goodbyes and she herself is content with her situation and she is  
willing to die peacefully. She has no regrets."

Ami explained to Ikuko and Ikuko rubbed gently Usagi's hair. Usagi  
slept comfortably on Ikuko's lap. Ami monitored Usagi carefully.  
No one really knew how long it was since Usagi had fallen asleep.  
Ami noticed that Usagi was having difficult in breathing now.  
Usagi would breathe normally for awhile and then she would stop  
breathing for a few seconds and then start again. Then Ami  
noted sometime later that Usagi stopped breathing altogether.  
Ami then spoke up.

"She has stopped breathing. She can't live for very long without her  
breathing."

Ami stated and continued monitoring Usagi's pulse. Usagi's heart  
struggled to pump blood throughout the body. Without oxygen to  
supply the body. The heart of Usagi was slowly starved and the  
heart of Usagi finally ceased its beating and Usagi's body had  
went into cardiac arrest. Ami turned to Ikuko, Kenji, and Shingo.  
She spoke again.

"I am sorry, Usagi has died."

Ami apologized to Usagi's family. Haruka opened the letter that  
regarded to her passing. Haruka opened the letter and she read  
it silently to herself and then she spoke,

"The letter here states, that Usagi has preselected clothes  
to be buried in and her wishes also stated that she did not want  
to be embalmed and had chosen her resting place as well. She  
wished to be buried at the Hikawa Shrine."

Haruka read the portions of Usagi's letter to everyone. Rei  
then spoke.

"I will have to speak to Ojii-san about Usagi wanting to be  
buried there. I think he will allow it since he always enjoyed  
Usagi's presence. It was late at night when Usagi passed away  
and Ikuko carefully placed Usagi back on her bed and Ikuko went  
and called Naru's mother and Naru's mother went and woke up  
Naru. Naru's mother woke up Naru.

"Naru honey, please wake up and sit up okay?"

Naru's mother told her. Naru sat up and rubbed her eyes and  
spoke.

"What is it momma?"

Naru asked. Naru's mother spoke again.

"Ikuko Tsukino just called a moment ago and she told me that Usagi  
as you had known wasn't doing well for quite sometime and she  
has stated that Usagi died in her sleep. I am sorry Naru, I know  
what Usagi has meant to you. Ikuko also stated that Usagi wasn't  
in any pain and she was happy just before she passed."

Naru's mother explained to Naru. Naru hugged her mother and she  
felt relieved that Usagi was no longer in pain and struggling.

"Momma, I am just happy that Usagi isn't in any pain. I am sad  
that she is gone, but I happy to know that Usagi is no longer  
in any pain or suffering."

Naru spoke in a quite but sad tone to her mother. Over the next  
couple of days, the Tsukino Household was showered by cards, letters,  
and flowers by those who knew Usagi and that loved her. The funeral  
was a very quiet one and the place that Usagi's body was held for the  
funeral service, her body was placed in a pink coffin and inside the  
coffin, Usagi wore a white dress that Mamoru had bought for her birthday.  
Her hands were covered with white gloves that went to her elbows. Her  
hair was in Odangos and with pink bow ties that held them together.  
She looked so life like and Kenji took his wife to see the body of Usagi.  
As far as Mrs. Tsukino was concerned, Usagi died way too soon, however  
she was glad Usagi no longer suffered. The interment took place at  
the Hikawa Shrine and Usagi's family and her closest friends went to  
pay their respects to a girl who loved everybody. And after everyone  
had left, Usagi's coffin was sealed in a stone casket and lowered in  
to the ground and buried.

Afterwards, Rei visited Usagi's grave and took care of it. At the Juuban  
Hospital, a girl named Emiko Yokoyama was about to awaken soon and  
a new beginning would begin for Emiko.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This Episode was completed on: 09/30/2014

Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	6. 06 The Terrible Accident

Till We Meet Again: Death And Rebirth

Episode 06: "The Terrible Accident"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This chapter takes place two years before the  
events of this series. Two Characters from Sailor Stars  
return in this chapter only! They are:

Seiya Kou  
Usagi Tsukino

Also many other new characters appear in this chapter for  
the first time:

Yoshi Yokoyama  
Aiko Yokoyama  
Kimiko Yokoyama

And most importantly appearing for the first time is:

Emiko Yokoyama  
Himeko Sugiyama

NOTE: This is a flashback Episode. Usagi appears in this  
chapter because it takes place in the past. Sorry for the long delay... Enjoy!

****** The Terrible Accident ******

Emiko Yokoyama was a beautiful girl who was discovered when she  
was eight years old. Emiko enjoyed singing and she went from contest  
to contest hoping that from her competing she would be discovered.  
Then one day, while she was competing at a contest... one of the  
agents of a Tokyo Recording Studio heard her sing and after that  
performance, the young woman asked Emiko to come to the studio and  
do a demo recording for the executives. The young woman talked with  
Emiko and her parents.

"Emiko, I want you to sing like you did in that contest and try to do  
it naturally."

The young woman told Emiko. The young woman's name was Himeko Sugiyama.  
She was a tall woman with long black hair that went down to the middle of  
her back. Her eyes were brown and har hair was black. She stood five foot  
and ten inches tall. Himeko took Emiko to a large studio and she spoke to  
Emiko.

"Emiko, that song you sang at the last contest, I want that to be your  
demo. And I want you to put your heart into that song."

Himeko told her. Emiko understood and Emiko went into the recording room  
and she recorded the song that she sang at the last contest the song  
entitled "I Will Always Love You." She performed the song so well while  
recording it that there was no need to record it again. They showed the  
song to the executives and they were impressed with the recording and  
they spoke to her.

"Miss Emiko, I am impressed with your voice. Although you are only eight  
years of age... you might be the person we have been looking for to revitalize  
the industry. How about we sign up you up to our record label?"

The head executive asked. Emiko's parents was also there as well as Emiko's other  
sister. Then Emiko spoke up to him.

"Sir, I will agree to a recording contract as long as I can have some control  
over my songs. I am also a song writer. I would like to have some creative  
control of what I sing, if you could grant me this favor?"

Emiko asked him. The executive smiled and replied.

"Very well, if you want creative control... very well. I think youngsters should  
be creative. Tomorrow, you can come in sign the contract."

The executive told her.

"Very well."

Emiko answered happily. The next day, she and her family came in a signed the recording  
contract and within a week, Emiko was in the studio recording her first album. She  
recorded at least twenty songs or so and within two months they narrowed the songs to  
twelve songs and the first song "I Will Always Love You." After two months time... the  
first album was completed. The album was self titled and released to the public. When  
Usagi heard Emiko's song on the radio... she fell in love with the song and when she  
was able to buy the album... she did so.

Over the years, Emiko recorded about four more albums. Her second album was called  
"Never Forget", her third album was called "The Times We Had Together...", Her forth  
album was called "Tragedy," and the final Album that was released the month before her  
untimely accident was called, "Please Never Forget Me..."

Usagi herself, was much older and her beloved Mamoru had gone to America that she met  
a cool guy named Seiya Kou. He helped her through her saddest moments. Then Usagi noticed  
that Emiko Yokoyama had released another album.

"Oh, cool! She has released another album! I just have to get it!"

Usagi squealed with excitement. Seiya looked at Usagi and he questioned her.

"What do you see in her?"

Seiya questioned Usagi. Usagi turned to Seiya and spoke.

"I see myself in those songs like she is singing to me. She sings from her heart."

Usagi answered in a soft tone this time. Secretly Emiko Yokoyama and her manager  
Himeko Sugiyama walked around observing everyone. Emiko and Usagi met for the  
first time. Emiko wore sun glasses and Usagi didn't notice that it was Emiko  
the pop idol. Usagi turned back to Seiya and spoke.

"I just love her songs. The songs are so heart felt... the songs feel like they  
are telling a story..."

Usagi cheerfully spoke again to Seiya.

"I see, Usagi. Then how about I get that album for you?"

He asked her.

"Oh, please? Thanks Seiya!"

She hugged Seiya and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. He went in and bought the  
new album and bought it for her.

"Thanks."

She told him as he presented to her Emiko's latest album to her. The Senshi had  
another meeting at the Shrine. Usagi brought the new album that Seiya bought.  
Ami and Rei noticed that Usagi had another Emiko Yokoyama CD. Ami spoke to her.

"Usagi, you have another Emiko Yokoyama CD?"

Ami asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Usagi questioned her.

"It seems to me that each song that she wrote, sung, and released seem to...  
how do I say it... so depressing like it is prophetic in some way..."

Ami analyzed the situation about Emiko's songs. Usagi got mad.

"THEY ARE JUST SONGS! YOU'RE OVER REACTING AMI-CHAN!"

Usagi yelled at Ami in anger.

"Calm down Odango... however... I have sensed it too in her songs too Usagi..."

Rei spoke in a calm voice to Usagi. Luna and Artemis watched Usagi and Usagi  
got mad and spoke to them.

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT SHE SINGS BEAUTIFULLY!"

Usagi burst out in a burst of anger and she stormed away from the shrine. She ran  
down the street until she got to a secluded park and tired of running she collapsed  
to the ground in tears because her friends didn't see what she saw. Emiko now was  
alone and saw Usagi in tears. Noticed that she saw Usagi earlier and she walked up  
and tapped her on the shoulder and spoke to her.

"Miss, are you okay?"

Emiko spoke in a soft kind voice. Usagi looked up at her. Their eyes met again.  
Usagi hadn't put two and two together who was standing in front of her. Usagi  
spoke to Emiko.

"My friends don't share my views about the songs of a certain singer."

Usagi replied in a sad tone. She still had tears coming down. She looked at the album  
that was in her hands and then looked up at the girl that was talking with her and then  
a chill down her spine when she realized who it was.

"Oh! It's you... you're that singer?"

Usagi asked in excitement. Emiko smiled and answered Usagi.

"Yes it is. What is your name?"

Emiko questioned.

"I am Tsukino, Usagi."

Usagi answered in a tone that was better than the last, the tears had finally stopped.

"I am Emiko Yokoyama. I have one sister plus I have my parents too. You like my music  
too. Why do you like it?"

Emiko asked.

"When I hear you sing those songs... it seems to me that you are singing directly to  
me."

Usagi replied. Emiko smiled again and she spoke once more.

"It's not very often that someone like you likes the music of others. Here  
I will sign your album."

Emiko told her and she signed it this way:

'Emiko Yokoyama... thanks for listening! :-)'

"Thanks."

Usagi thanked her.

"You're welcome. Always trust in your friends. I got to go. Remember, always  
be happy. You like the person who is happy inside."

Emiko told her and then Emiko walked away and returned to where she lived.  
Usagi went home and listened to Emiko's latest album.

Then came the day of the accident. Yoshi, Emiko's father, Aiko, Emiko's mother  
and Kimiko... Emiko's sister were accompanying her by car. They were going to  
the airport where Emiko was going to do a music tour in the United States  
when a drunk driver hit them head on killing instantly Yoshi, Aiko, and  
Kimiko. However, Emiko was the only one of the four who had a seat belt on  
and she was still alive but critically injured. At first, when the paramedics  
arrived on the scene, they thought Emiko was killed as well, but they realized  
she was still alive. They carefully got her out of the vehicle. At the time of  
the accident, she was twelve years of ago. The news of the accident hit the news  
wire and Rei had heard it on the radio. However, Usagi wasn't aware of the accident  
as of yet. The rushed Emiko Yokoyama to the local hospital and performed surgery  
that saved her life, but after the surgery... Emiko was in a coma and didn't wake  
up. Her manager was told that Emiko's family was killed in the crash.

Haruka and Michiru went and found Usagi and brought her to the shrine. Usagi liked  
music of the Star Lights, Emiko Yokoyama, or whoever had the gift of singing.  
They finally arrived at the shrine and sat Usagi down. Rei spoke up.

"Have heard Usagi?"

Rei questioned. Usagi looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Usagi asked looking a bit confused. Ami whispered to Rei that Usagi still  
didn't know. Then Rei turned to Ami for a moment and returned her attention  
back to Usagi. Then Rei dropped the bombshell on Usagi.

"Usagi-Chan, Emiko Yokoyama and her family were hit by a drunk driver and her  
family were killed instantly, however Emiko Yokoyama survived but is in the  
hospital and in Intensive Care."

Rei revealed to Usagi. She waited for a bombshell, but one didn't come.

"It's true Usagi-San..."

Setsuna spoke as she came in with Hotaru. And she continued.

"Her situation doesn't look good."

Setsuna revealed to Usagi.

"I see."

Usagi answered Setsuna. However, Usagi would not show any tears in front  
of her friends. She didn't want to look weak towards them. However, time  
passed and Usagi suddenly grew weaker and she died of a young age. Princess  
Serenity was led by Queen Serenity by her mother to Emiko Yokoyama's room  
and Queen Serenity spoke to Serenity her daughter.

"I have chosen this girl for you to inhabit for now on. She won't live  
without you. She has the similar qualities like Usagi did. She can't  
wake up without you. Please now enter Emiko and save her life!"

Queen Serenity told her daughter.

"Are you sure mother?"

Serenity asked.

"Yes, my daughter... GO!"

She urged Serenity.

"What happens this happens to Emiko like Usagi... the Senshi will grieve  
all over again!"

Serenity asked her mother.

"Don't worry, I will figure out a way. Now please enter Emiko and save her  
life!"

Queen Serenity told her daughter and without anymore hesitation, the spirit  
of Serenity entered into the fourteen year old Emiko Yokoyama. And all of the  
sudden, the monitor showed signs of life where before there was hardly showed  
anything. And Himeko Sugiyama that had been by her side since the accident  
had finally realized that Emiko was waking up.

"Emiko? You're waking up? It's a miracle! NURSE!?"

Himeko told Emiko and then called for a nurse. Finally after two long years,  
Emiko Yokoyama the pop idol singer had awaken from her coma. However, she  
remembered nothing about her past nor being Princess Serenity. It was a  
new beginning for her.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This Episode was completed on: 01/28/2015

Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	7. 07 Emiko Awakens!

Till We Meet Again: Death And Rebirth

Episode 07: "Emiko Awakens"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Another week and another chapter! Enjoy!

****** Emiko Awakens ******

Emiko Yokoyama had been in a coma for nearly two years,  
since the accident that killed her family and left her critically  
injured. Emiko awoke on the same day that Usagi Tsukino died...  
of all coincidences. Himeko was Emiko's manager dealing with the  
affairs of Emiko's music and things related to Emiko's career.  
However, Himeko had her more than her weight in taking care of  
the burial of Emiko's family (since there was no one else to take  
care of their affairs) and also to make sure that Emiko recovered  
fully and woke up again. The doctors had stated to Himeko that she  
would never wake up and would remain a vegetable. She didn't not  
believe in their judgement on this matter. When she saw Emiko wake  
up, she was overjoyed and called the nurse. The nurse was stunned  
when she saw Emiko. Emiko still hadn't said anything yet.

After a good thirty minutes of Emiko just laying on the bed and  
not saying anything, she finally decided to speak. Her head was  
in a fog. She couldn't who she was or why she was there. She then  
spoke up.

"Where am I, Who am I, and who are you?"

Emiko asked being more curious than being fearful or afraid.

"I am Himeko Sugiyama. I am your manager. You are a pop idol  
singer. from the age of eight to the age of twelve, you recorded  
albums and also went on tour and then two years ago, you were involved  
in an accident that left you terribly wounded and also the accident  
killed your family. You are in the hospital. You have been here for nearly  
two years and it's a miracle that you have woke up."

Himeko tried explaining without being emotional. Emiko just lay there  
on the bed without showing any emotion... the only reason she showed  
no emotion is she had no memory of the previous events that killed her  
family and left her injured. In the background music played on the  
radio. A song of a teenager was playing. This intrigued Emiko and she  
because curious about the song and the singer.

"She has a beautiful voice... who is she and what song is she singing?"

Emiko asked in a curious manner.

"That is you singing. You recorded that song about two years ago and  
they just released that song recently. Had enough songs recorded for  
about a couple of albums before the accident occurred that if the  
worse happened, they could continue release albums. And now you are  
awake."

Himeko explained the situation about Emiko's songs. Emiko was stunned  
beyond belief that she was the one who recorded the songs. Not too long  
after that, they announced on the radio that Emiko Yokoyama had woke  
up from her coma and also about Usagi's death. This is what the announcer  
had said:

"In the news today, the young pop idol singer Emiko Yokoyama had woke  
up and the hospital reports that she is alert and is talking. Also  
the reports say that Emiko has a severe loss of memory. Doctors are hopeful  
that her memory will improve over time. In other news... the famed schoolgirl,  
Usagi Tsukino has died due to an unknown illness. Reports states from her  
family, she died peacefully without any known pain and her family and  
her friends. Burial arrangements are still being determined at this time.  
She will be laid to rest at the Hikawa Shrine due to her request..."

Rei turned off the radio that was in Usagi's room. Rei, Ami, Makoto, and  
Minako were going through Usagi's belongings. When they heard that Emiko  
had woken up again. They saw the stack of CD's that Usagi had bought before  
her death. Ami noticed that all the albums actually did say something about  
when happened to Emiko.

"Guys, do you think these albums actually predicted that the accident that  
happened to Emiko was going to happen?"

Ami asked. Rei, Makoto, and Minako looked at Ami in wonderment.

"Are you saying that Emiko knew before hand that her accident was going to  
happen?"

Makoto asked. Ami turned to Makoto and spoke.

"I don't think so. However the possibility could be that it was arranged  
on accident that way."

Ami explained.

"What do we do with these CD's then?"

Minako asked.

"Didn't Usagi state that her wishes was that these CD's were to be returned  
and dedicated to Emiko Yokoyama?"

Rei asked.

"Yes, that's right."

Ami answered.

"Hey, let's listen to one of the CD's and see how her music is?"

Minako asked. The others reluctantly agreed. So, they listened to the  
album and were surprised that Emiko sang with her heart. They had  
realized that they were wrong about Emiko before.

"Wow, she is good..."

Rei stated.

"Yes, she is."

Ami stated.

"Yes, I agree. Usagi always liked her music...

Makoto had added her two cents worth.

"And were wrong in saying something bad to Usagi about Emiko."

Minako had stated when she remembered about what they told Usagi previously.  
They knew that they were wrong about their previous judgement.

Over the next few days, Emiko was walking around and Himeko was teaching  
Emiko her own songs by playing her songs. Emiko was surprised that she  
easily could remember and sing the songs. The future looked bright for  
Emiko and soon the Sailor Senshi would have a new player!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This Episode was completed on: 02/04/2015

Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	8. 08 A New Player

Till We Meet Again: Death And Rebirth

Episode 08: "A New Player"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** A New Player ******

Over the next few days, Emiko recovered more and Himeko  
taught her the songs that Emiko had previously recorded  
before the accident. Himeko was determined to help Emiko  
recover her memory and get her back in the active life  
of recording music again. The Senshi dealt with the loss  
of Usagi and Luna reminded them, that Usagi wasn't truly  
dead that she had been reborn as someone else and their  
meeting with her would happen soon. Rei had discovered  
a letter and a DVD that Usagi had made. Usagi encouraged  
Rei to strengthen the Senshi and to help find the new girl  
that would replace Usagi as 'Sailor Moon.' Emiko however  
was finally released from the hospital and Himeko took  
Emiko home. Emiko's home was a mansion. Emiko never saw  
a house so large and so elegant. The servants had keep  
upkeep on the house while Emiko was in a coma.

"Who lives here?"

Emiko asked.

"You do."

Himeko answered. Emiko was very surprised that she would  
have a such a large house with many rooms and servants.  
When the fans of Emiko heard that she was awake and released  
from the hospital, Himeko worried that Emiko might be mugged  
or even worse... kidnapped. Emiko reassured her that she would  
be okay. Himeko gave Emiko liberty to have some free time, so  
Emiko walked around town and tried to remember things that  
she had knew before. So, she first went to the Game crown  
Arcade and sat at a table. Unazuki, Motoki's little sister  
greeted her.

"Oh! You're that popular singer that woke up!"

Unazuki told her in a elated tone. Emiko looked up at Unazuki  
and smiled sweetly and spoke.

"Yes, I am..."

Emiko answered in a quiet tone. Emiko still couldn't remember  
much about her past. Unazuki smiled and then spoke again.

"You remind me of someone I knew... however, don't fret...  
you will remember in time."

Unazuki told her. Emiko nodded her head. Unazuki spoke again.

"What would you like to order?"

Unazuki asked in a curious tone. Emiko spoke for a moment and  
then answered.

"How about, a chocolate milkshake, and apple, and a muffin?"

Emiko answered, not knowing that was exactly what Usagi used to  
order.

"That is the exact same thing that a friend used to order."

Unazuki replied in surprise. Emiko rose an eyebrow when Unazuki  
had mentioned what Usagi used to order.

"Who was this friend, may I ask that you are referring to?"

Emiko asked.

"Usagi Tsukino. She was such a beautiful girl and well loved  
by everyone. Her family misses her a lot."

Unazuki answered. Emiko was very interested in this Usagi girl  
that Unazuki mentioned. Unazuki went and brought Emiko's meal  
and she ate it. Later on, Emiko found her way to the Hikawa  
Shrine and bought a piece of paper to place on a tree. The  
Inner Senshi watched Emiko and Usagi's old brooch glowed showing  
them, that Emiko was the replacement for Usagi. Emiko placed  
her piece of paper on a tree and wished that all of her memory  
would return. Ami took the brooch from Minako and Ami held it  
in her hands and approached Emiko. Ami spoke.

"Emiko Yokoyama isn't it? The pop idol singer, right?"

Ami asked. Emiko turned around and looked at Ami and the others.  
Luna stood nearby watching the scene unfold.

"Yes, who are you?"

Emiko asked in a curious tone.

"My name is Ami Mizuno, I am the Senshi of Water, Sailor Mercury.  
You are our princess that was reborn... we ask for your help against  
this new enemy. See, this brooch has responded to you. You must become  
Sailor Moon and help us against this enemy. We the Sailor Senshi need  
your help. Please will you help us?"

Ami asked as she brought forth Usagi's brooch. The brooch glowed.  
Emiko thought what was asked of her. Then she spoke.

"Sailor Senshi? me a princess? Sailor Moon? I'm sorry, this is too far  
for me to believe. I am sorry, but I have to go."

Emiko told them and she walked away from the shrine.

"That didn't go very well."

Rei spoke up after Emiko left the shine.

"Everyone, Emiko can't be forced into this. It must be her choice to  
help us... there will come soon, that she will say yes."

Luna reminded them. Then later that day, Bulladrone sent a new monster  
down that was stronger than before and the Outer Senshi was first called  
by Luna to fight the monster.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Uranus and Neptune yelled calling their attacks, however the new monster  
dodged their attacks and fired back in defiance. Emiko walked by and  
noticed the Outer Senshi fight the monster in the distance. The Inner  
Senshi had transformed and Mercury walked up to Emiko.

"Please, will you reconsider helping us? You're the only one who can help  
the Outer Senshi now."

Mercury asked as she brought the brooch close to Emiko and Emiko saw the  
brooch and the brooch glowed fiercely and Emiko looked at the Outer  
Senshi and then looked at the Inner Senshi. Emiko thought about it for  
a moment and she then spoke.

"Very well. I will help..."

Emiko answered not knowing if that was the true answer. Mercury smiled  
and she spoke again.

"Thank you! This brooch is now yours."

Mercury spoke as she placed the brooch in Emiko's hands. When the brooch  
was placed in Emiko's hands, she transformed into Princess Serenity. Luna  
then spoke.

"It's true! Serenity was placed inside Emiko! Emiko, listen to me please.  
There's no time to waste! Now say 'Moon Eternal! Make Up' and you will be  
transformed!"

Luna instructed. Emiko lifted up her brooch and spoke.

"Moon Eternal! Make Up!"

Emiko spoke and in a matter of moments, she was transformed as Eternal Sailor  
Moon. She looked at herself in wonderment. Then Mercury caused the Eternal Tier  
to appear and she handed it to her.

"Now, Emiko... please use the Eternal Tier and finish the monster."

Mercury ordered.

"Very well. Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

Eternal Sailor Moon spoke and energy came out of the Eternal Tier and turned  
the monster into dust. Emiko was a bit surprised. Mercury walked up to Emiko  
and spoke up.

"Congrats Emiko, thanks for helping."

Mercury thanked her. Emiko looked at herself again and then re-transformed  
and handed Mercury her brooch and spoke.

"My job is done. You are on your own..."

Emiko told them. The Senshi was shocked that Emiko handed the brooch.  
Emiko then walked off and returned home. Luna then spoke up.

"everyone, Emiko doesn't remember being Usagi right? Then we will have  
to convince her to help us and that she has a mission now. I will leave  
it up to you to be friend her and to help her accept her mission as Sailor  
Moon."

Luna instructed them. The Inner Senshi nodded their heads. They agreed  
to help Emiko. Soon, Emiko would accept and a new power will be born from  
her dedication!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This Episode was completed on: 02/18/2015

Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	9. 09 Harmony Sailor Moon, Part 1

Till We Meet Again: Death And Rebirth

Episode 09: "Harmony Sailor Moon, Part 1"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** Harmony Sailor Moon, Part 1 ******

Emiko stared out the window of the window of her mansion.  
A great responsibility was presented to her and she turned  
it down. Was she scared or just didn't want to take on another  
task. She thought how good it felt to transform into Princess  
Serenity and then into Eternal Sailor Moon. Was she afraid because  
she was not a fighter, but a singer. She had produced some heartfelt  
songs and she thought maybe that was the reason why she was chosen  
because of her strength in singing such wonderful melodies that  
gladden any heart.

Emiko had relearned some of her previous learned materials. Emiko was  
expected to learn all the songs and also new material for upcoming  
albums in record time. She hardly had no breaks. She thought to herself  
that she had no time to be a Senshi. Emiko went for a walk in hoping that  
walking would clear her mind, and while walking she ran into Ami and Rei.

"Hello Miss Emiko. I hope your day is well."

Ami spoke to Emiko. She wanted to start out well by asking how she was  
doing. Emiko hesitated a bit and then answered.

"Hello. I am fine."

Emiko answered in a cautioned tone.

"I hope you can consider joining us. We need a girl like you."

Rei spoke to Emiko. They needed her. They were hoping that talking  
with her would convince her to join. She was afraid of the unknown.

"I'm sorry... I am a singer and not a fighter. I can't help you.  
Now please excuse me."

Emiko answered them and walked away. She walked to the waterfront  
and stopped. She looked at the water and saw her own reflection.  
She knew that she shouldn't have turned down the Senshi's request.  
However, she thought the power was wonderful and that it eased her  
spirit. However, she didn't need any other commitments at the moment.  
She walked back to her home and saw that Luna the mentor of the  
Senshi at the front door of her home.

"You are that cat of those Senshi?"

Emiko asked.

"Yes, Emiko and you are our princess. Then Senshi need your help. However,  
we can't force you. When you feel the time is right to help your fellow  
Senshi, just open this small box and a gift will be inside waiting for you  
to claim. Goodbye for now."

Luna dropped the box at Emiko's feet and she picked it up. She looked at the  
box. It was a pink box with a yellow crescent moon on it. She wondered why  
Luna would give Emiko a gift. Emiko walked inside with the box and put it on  
a small table. Then she went upstairs to her room. Her room was very large  
with a very large bed that was extremely soft. There was a book shelf with  
tons of books and videos. The videos contained footage of her either in news  
reports or interviews. Emiko laid on her bed and listened to her music.  
Emiko never heard such beautiful music.

The Senshi had a meeting regarding Emiko.

"How long until she accepts her duty as our new leader?"

Minako asked.

"Please understand everyone that Emiko can't be forced into it. This must  
be hers to decide. When the time is right, she will arrive to help."

Luna calmly explained.

"I hope it won't be too long, because the enemy is getting stronger."

Artemis answered Luna.

"I sense, it won't be too long until Emiko joins us. We must help her  
adjust as soon as she joins."

Rei stated how important it was for them to help Emiko adjust to her new  
task.

The next day, the Senshi got themselves in a dangerous situation and they  
all got captured and imprisoned in powerful chains that could not be broken.

"Oh, great! We are all chained up and we can't break out of it!"

Mars stated.

"We need Emiko to help us out!"

Mercury pleaded to Luna.

"It must be her choice. We can't force her. If she sees the importance of  
helping out... she'll come right away."

Luna reminded them.

"You must realize that you are all doomed!"

The monster told them.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This Episode was completed on: 07/14/2015

Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	10. 10 Harmony Sailor Moon, Part 2

Till We Meet Again: Death And Rebirth

Episode 10: "Harmony Sailor Moon, Part 2"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** Harmony Sailor Moon, Part 2 ******

Emiko still had not accepted the Senshi's need for help.  
Emiko got off the bed and went to a book shelf and got  
a video and put it into the DVD player. She began to  
watch all sorts of interviews and reports of her. Most of  
these interviews and reports were recorded before the  
crash. The first one that she saw was about Emiko's last  
album. No important information was gained by that interview.  
She saw the next interview, and it too didn't give Emiko  
what she wanted to see. She kept watching the interviews and  
the reports, but nothing sparked her interest. Then the radio  
gave a report that the Senshi were in trouble and they were all  
bound up. Emiko turned her head in shock that the Senshi were  
captured and all bound up. Emiko had to do something, but she wasn't  
able to.

Emiko returned to watching the video. She had to have proof that  
the Senshi were real and that their story was true. Report and  
report shone no true answers. Then Emiko saw a news report that  
finally caught her eye.

"Huh? What's this?"

Emiko asked as she rewound the video to the beginning of the clip.  
And the news reporter said the following.

"The famous child idol singer Emiko Yokoyama was saved by Sailor  
Moon today. Reports state that no harm came to Emiko and that  
Emiko is grateful that Sailor Moon came to her rescue."

The female reporter announced. Emiko shut off the video. Emiko  
became convinced that the Senshi were real and that she was their  
princess. Although she didn't fully understand. She had to help them.  
She ran down stairs and went to the box that Luna gave her and she  
opened the box. Inside was Usagi's brooch sat in the box. Emiko  
went to touch it and the brooch glowed showering silver white light  
all over Emiko.

"WHAT!?"

Emiko spoke with a loud voice and the silver white light covered  
her body and in an instant she transformed into Princess Serenity.  
She looked at the dress more carefully. She noticed the top front  
of the dress. She noticed that the dress seem to enhance her own body  
a bit. Not that it bothered her. She felt the dress and saw it was made  
of the softest silk anywhere.

"So, I am Princess Serenity? I'm their princess? I think I am going to  
like this!"

Emiko shouted joyfully. Then she turned to the brooch and looked at it.  
If she was going to fulfill the role of Sailor Moon, she wanted her own  
identity that matched her life, style, and her talents. She reached out  
to pick up the brooch and the brooch shone again the dress of Princess  
Serenity vanished and her body was now covered with white light. The brooch  
attached to Emiko's chest and the bodysuit appeared on Emiko's body.  
She watched as the brooch transformed her. Then her gloves appeared on her arms  
as she extended them. Then she was turned upside down and her boots appeared.  
Then she was set upright again and her skirt appeared and then the tiara  
and earrings and also the jewels appeared in the odangos. She looked at herself.  
Emiko realized that this wasn't the Sailor Moon form that she had used earlier.  
She was just amazed by this form. This was exactly what she wanted. Then she  
heard the report about the monster and the Senshi. She had to help them. So, she  
left the mansion and locked the door and ran down the street. People saw the  
pretty costumed Senshi as she ran down the street trying to locate her friends.  
Then she finally found them. Then she approached the monster and spoke.

"HEY YOUMA! IF YOU MESS WITH THE SENSHI, YOU WILL BE MESSING WITH ME!"

She yelled. The other Senshi noticed that Sailor Moon Sailor Fuku was different  
from before. Emiko's Fuku was silver and white. The only thing that was pink was  
the boots. Sailor Moon then introduced herself to the youma.

"I am the pretty guardian in a sailor suit. I am Harmony Sailor Moon... in the  
name of the Moon I will surely punish you!"

She announced in a stance that was very close to Usagi's. Then she charged at the  
monster.

"Sailor Moon Kick!"

Harmony Sailor Moon yelled as she jumped in the air and hit the youma in the chest.  
The Senshi just watched as Sailor Moon single handed attacked the youma. They  
wondered if it was Emiko. Sailor Moon then spoke again.

"Harmony Lightning Hand!"

Harmony Sailor Moon spoke as her hands turned silver and she used her hands to strike  
the youma head on in the stomach.

"That hurt Sailor Moon!"

The monster protested. Sailor Moon didn't reply back. Then she touched her tiara and  
spoke.

"Harmony Tiara Action!"

Sailor Moon yelled and the tiara glowed silver and it struck the monster and zapped  
it with electricity. Then out of nowhere the Eternal Tier appeared and changed  
appearances. It was now a long thin rod that was silver on the base of it and there  
was a large crescent moon at the top of it. She grabbed the Rod and spoke.

"Harmony Moon Starlight Duster!"

Harmony Sailor Moon yelled as silver light came from her rod and hit the monster  
and the monster turned to dust. Then the rod vanished again and Harmony Sailor  
Moon turned to the Senshi who were still bound. She looked at the chains and  
wondered how she could break them. Then she spoke to them.

"Hold very still. I have to use my 'Harmony Lightning Hand' technique on  
your chains to free you. If you make a false move, you may be hurt. Stay  
very still and you'll be free in a moment. The Senshi nodded.

"Harmony Lightning Hand!"

Harmony Sailor Moon yelled as her hands glowed silver again and she hit the chains  
like they were butter. Then chains melted away to nothing. Then she re-transformed  
into Emiko once again.

"Are you guys okay?"

She asked.

"Yes, we are fine. Thank you for rescuing us."

Mercury thanked her.

"No, thank you for reaching out to me. I needed it."

Emiko thanked them.

"What made you change your mind?"

Uranus asked.

"I saw a video clip that I had on file of where Sailor Moon, the previous  
Sailor Moon saved me from a monster and heard the report that you were  
in trouble and I knew that I had to do something and I wanted to save you  
so badly. And I also wanted a Sailor Moon form that matched me."

Emiko explained. Luna walked up to Emiko and spoke.

"Emiko Yokoyama... princess... will you join us?"

Luna asked being very respectful to Emiko. Mercury extended her hand  
and asked them same thing.

"Please, will you join us?"

Mercury asked. Emiko thought about it for a moment and looked back at Mercury  
and smiled and shook her hand and spoke.

"Yes, it will be my honor to aid you for now on."

Emiko answered. Luna smiled.

"Thank you Emiko. I knew you would join sooner or later."

Mercury answered again.

"I don't know how effective I can be, but I will give it my best."

Emiko told them all. A new chapter had begun and the Senshi were  
determined to help Emiko adjust being a Sailor Senshi.

This Episode was completed on: 07/15/2015

Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	11. 11 Questions And Answers

Till We Meet Again: Death And Rebirth

Episode 11: "Questions And Answers"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Sorry for this being short. I didn't know what  
else to add.

****** Questions And Answers ******

Emiko stood in front of the Sailor Senshi. She had just saved  
them. Emiko had a warm smile on her face. Then Mars and Jupiter  
came up to Emiko and presented her with two items. They presented  
to Emiko the Moon Pen and a communicator. When Emiko accepted the  
items the two items fused together and flashed and glowed in unison  
and then the light faded and there was a new item... the Harmony  
Phone that could be used for communicating and also used for disguises.  
Emiko smiled and spoke.

"This what I always dreamed up!"

Emiko replied with a smile. Luna was quite surprised.

"How about we have a meeting later and fill you in Emiko?"

Artemis asked.

"Sure, how about we have this meeting at my mansion? It's very  
safe there. I'll have the butler let you guys in when you arrive!  
How about we make it about 3 P.M. tomorrow afternoon?"

Emiko questioned them and they all agreed.

"Luna, please go with Emiko and fill her in about the new enemy  
and the Senshi."

Artemis suggested.

"Very well."

Luna agreed.

"Okay. Shall we go Luna-Chan?"

Emiko asked.

"Yes."

Luna agreed.

"We will see you tomorrow Emiko."

Mars told her.

"Very well... until tomorrow."

Emiko told them and her and Luna walked back to Emiko's home. When they  
arrived at the mansion and the butler welcomed Emiko back.

"welcome back my lady! I see you have obtained a pet? Yes?"

The butler told her.

"Thank you and yes. I guess you might say she is a pet. Her name is Luna."

Emiko answered the butler.

"Good. I will bring some milk for Luna."

The Butler answered again. Then Emiko went inside and Luna was amazed at the  
size of the mansion. Emiko took Luna up to her room. Luna looked at the room  
and she was so amazed at the size of it.

"Wow, Emiko I am impressed."

Luna stated.

"Thank you."

Emiko thanked her and smiled.

"Please Luna, make yourself at home."

Emiko told her and Emiko went and got in the shower and changed.  
When she came out, Luna filled Emiko in of what happened. The next  
day, all the Senshi came over and the butler let them in and they  
came into Emiko's room. They were all amazed at the size of the room.

"Welcome everyone. I hope you enjoy it here."

Emiko told them. She wore a gray dress that had white lace on the  
seems. They all sat around a table that was in Emiko's room. Luna  
then spoke up.

"Emiko, I am glad you joined us. As you know, the former girl who  
was Sailor Moon, passed away. Her name was Usagi. She was a good  
friend. The new enemy, as we found out is named Bulladrone, he is  
out for world destruction. He showed up right when Usagi-Chan grew  
weak. After she died, we found out that you woke up on the same  
day that Usagi died. I find that interesting. Emiko, do you know  
when your birthday is?"

Luna informed Emiko and asked when Emiko's birthday was.

"My birthday as Himeko told me is June 30."

Emiko revealed. They were all shocked.

"Maybe Queen Serenity chose Emiko because she matched Usagi in  
every detail."

Rei answered.

"Maybe."

Artemis stated.

"Let's introduce ourselves."

Luna suggested.

"Sounds good. I am Ami Mizuno, as you know, I am Sailor Mercury."

"I am Rei Hino, Sailor Mars."

"I am Makoto Kino, Sailor Jupiter."

"I am Minako Aino, Sailor Venus."

"I am Haruka, Sailor Uranus."

"I am Michiru, Sailor Neptune."

"I am Setsuna, Sailor Pluto."

"I am Hotaru, Sailor Saturn."

The eight Senshi introduced about themselves. Then Luna spoke.

"Good, now Emiko please tell us about yourself."

Luna spoke and asked Emiko to tell her about herself.

"I am Emiko Yokoyama, as you know my family was killed in the  
car crash. As you might have guessed it, I have no memories  
before the crash. Could you guys help me discover more about  
myself. I want to know more."

Emiko introduced herself. Luna then spoke up.

"I am sure everyone will help you Emiko-Chan. May I call you  
that?"

Luna asked.

"Yes, that is fine with me."

Emiko answered in a cheerful tone.

"We will help you Emiko-Chan."

Ami replied.

"If anyone can find anything, it is Ami-Chan."

Artemis spoke up suddenly.

"Okay, it's agreed. Ami-Chan, please research anything you can about  
Emiko's family."

Luna spoke again. Everyone agreed with Luna to help Emiko out in remembering  
her past.

In Outer space, Bulladrone met with his minions.

"That new Senshi... Harmony Sailor Moon... how do I rid of her quickly?"

Bulladrone asked.

"How about you create multiple monsters to wear that new Senshi out and then  
she will be out of our hair."

Toxiram announced.

"Very well. I like the plan."

Bulladrone agreed. They all agreed that Harmony Sailor Moon must be exhausted from  
fighting in order to conquer the earth.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This Episode was completed on: 07/22/2015

Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	12. 12 Divide And Conquer!

Till We Meet Again: Death And Rebirth

Episode 12: "Divide And Conquer"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** Divide And Conquer ******

A few days passed and Emiko was doing better. Ami-Chan  
was able to gain a bit information about Emiko's family.  
Emiko learned all the details about the accident that took  
her family and how she became injured and barely alive.  
Makoto, Ami, and Emiko met at the Game Crown Arcade to  
discuss the enemy's plans.

"What will they do next?"

Makoto asked.

"Most likely they may try to attack Emiko."

Ami stated.

"Why me?"

Emiko questioned them.

"Most likely to get you out of the way."

Makoto told Emiko. Emiko had a worried look on her  
face.

"I wonder exactly they are going to execute their plan?"

Ami wondered. Then a call came on Ami's communicator.

"There's a monster. We are going to need your help!"

Rei spoke up in the communicator.

"We will be there soon!"

Ami agreed. Emiko, Makoto, and Emiko all ran out of the Game Crown  
Arcade. They transformed along the way and saw the monster.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution."

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody."

Jupiter and Mercury hitting the monster with their powers. The monster  
growled in pain.

"Harmony Lightning Hand!"

Harmony Sailor Moon spoke as her hands turned silver and she used her hands to strike  
the youma head on in the stomach.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Mars yelled as she sent her fiery arrow.

"Now! Harmony Sailor Moon!"

Mercury yelled. Harmony Sailor Moon called for her rod and she spoke.

"Harmony Moon Starlight Duster!"

Harmony Sailor Moon yelled as silver light came from her rod and hit the monster  
and the monster turned to dust. Then another call came on Mars' Communicator.

"There's a monster in Juuban District. We need you right away!"

Sailor Uranus called out urgently in her communicator.

"we are on our way."

Mars answered. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Harmony Sailor Moon ran to the  
Juuban District.

"Supreme Thunder!"

Jupiter yelled as her electricity attack hit the monster.

"Fire Soul!"

"World Shaking!"

"Bubble Spray!"

The three attacks came from Mars, Mercury, and Uranus and hit the monster.  
The monster still stood.

Harmony Sailor Moon called for her rod and she spoke.

"Harmony Moon Starlight Duster!"

Harmony Sailor Moon yelled as silver light came from her rod and hit the monster  
and the monster turned to dust. Then another call came in on the communicator.

"Hey guys, there is a two monsters at Azabu Park. Can you come right away?"

Pluto asked.

"We are on our way."

Jupiter answered. The rest of the Senshi ran all the way to Azabu Park.  
There was Toxiram and another monster.

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Dead Scream!"

"World Shaking!"

"Fire Soul"

All the attacks came together and hit the monster.

"Now Harmony Sailor Moon!"

Jupiter asked.

Harmony Sailor Moon called for her rod and she spoke.

"Harmony Moon Starlight Duster!"

Harmony Sailor Moon yelled as silver light came from her rod and hit the monster  
and the monster turned to dust. Toxiram then vanished and appeared somewhere else  
and created another monster. The Senshi noticed that Toxiram was trying to wear out  
Harmony Sailor Moon.

"We got to be careful guys! They are trying to wear out Harmony Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Uranus stated.

"What do we do?"

Jupiter asked.

"Let's one stay with Harmony Sailor Moon and let her rest so she can fight  
more monsters and the rest go and face the monster."

Mars suggested.

"Okay, I'll stay with Sailor Moon."

Mercury agreed. The others ran off to face the next monster and Mercury and Harmony  
Sailor Moon stayed at Azabu Park.

"They are trying to wear you out. Are you alright?"

Mercury asked.

"Yes, I am a bit dizzy. If I rest a moment I will be okay."

Harmony Sailor Moon replied as she sat on the ground. She never fought more  
than one monster before. Mercury was now worried for Emiko's well being.  
Will the enemy wear Harmony Sailor Moon out? Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This Episode was completed on: 07/29/2015

Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	13. 13 Overwhelmed

Till We Meet Again: Death And Rebirth

Episode 13: "Overwhelmed"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** Overwhelmed ******

Sailor Mercury and Harmony Sailor Moon sat on a bench. Mercury  
watched Harmony Sailor closely. She feared for Emiko's well being.  
The enemy was trying to eliminate her by wearing her out.

"Emiko, are you alright?"

Mercury asked.

"i will be fine for now. What I need is some water."

Harmony Sailor Moon answered.

"Well, isn't the Game Crown Arcade very close to here?"

Mercury asked.

"I think so. Let's go and get some water."

Harmony Sailor Moon replied once more and the two Senshi  
re-transformed and ran to the Game Crown Arcade. Once there,  
they went inside and Motoki greeted them.

"Hello Ami-Chan and Emiko-Chan. How can I help you?"

Motoki asked.

"Can we get some water to go?"

Ami asked.

"How many?"

Motoki asked them.

"Two each."

Emiko replied to Motoki. Motoki went and got 4 bottles  
of water and handed it to them.

"It's on the house!"

He happily told them.

"Thanks."

Ami thanked him and Emiko and Ami left the Game Crown  
Arcade. Emiko opened one of the bottle and she quickly  
drank it. Ami looked around for the enemy as Emiko  
opened the second bottle and she drank it in record time.  
Then Ami spoke.

"Do you want the other two?"

Ami asked.

"No. They may come in handy later. let's get going.  
I am sure there are monsters lurking about."

Emiko answered Ami. The two transformed back into their  
soldier forms. Jupiter told them on the communicator  
that another monster was on the loose. And they went to face  
it. Then reports came in from the different Senshi of monsters  
attack Tokyo. They all split up to try to keep them at bay.  
Harmony Sailor Moon kept destroying each monster. Emiko  
was getting very tired. Mercury tried to renew Emiko's strength  
by giving her more water. Harmony Sailor Moon gladly accepted  
the water and drank it. Toxiram was annoyed. The girl had a lot  
of endurance and strength. It wouldn't be easy to take out  
Harmony Sailor Moon.

Time passed and they continued to fight the monsters. Toxiram  
had a wonderful idea.

"Monsters, surround Harmony Sailor Moon so she can run away to  
fight the other monsters. That way she will be forced to destroy  
all the monsters that would eventually surround her. The monsters  
were in agreement. Toxiram sent monsters to send all the other  
Senshi away from Harmony Sailor Moon. Within thirty minutes,  
Harmony Sailor Moon found herself alone and surrounded by a horde  
of monsters. She knew she was in trouble. She tried to guess how  
many monsters were there, but she lost count as she realized how  
many monsters were there.

"Harmony Moon Starlight Duster!"

Harmony Sailor Moon yelled as silver light came from her rod and hit the monsters  
and the monsters turned to dust. Just as soon as she destroyed all those monsters,  
more rose up to attack her. In the same manner, she used her rod and spoke again.

"Harmony Moon Starlight Duster!"

Harmony Sailor Moon yelled as silver light came from her rod and hit the monsters  
and the monsters turned to dust. Time after time, she used her rod and destroyed  
the monsters that rose up and Toxiram just created more to stop her. Slowly, Emiko's  
strength was giving out. The more energy she used, the quicker she grew weaker.

"You don't look so good Harmony Sailor Moon..."

Toxiram told her. Harmony Sailor Moon stood her ground and made another attack  
again. She destroyed the monsters again, but it took more power to do so.  
Then Toxiram unleashed his power on Harmony Sailor Moon and he spoke.

"Take this Harmony Sailor Moon!"

Toxiram yelled as he sent a blast towards her. Instinctively, she tried to  
block his attack with her arms, but his attack was too strong for her.  
overwhelmed by his evil power, Harmony Sailor Moon's brooch cracked  
and Harmony Sailor Moon re-transformed back into Emiko and she fainted.  
Toxiram then spoke.

"My mission is over! I'll just leave you to die! Farewell, Harmony Sailor  
Moon!"

Toxiram told her as him and all of his monsters suddenly vanished. Within  
minutes, Luna, Artemis, and the Senshi came running. Mercury checked Emiko  
over. She was alive but unconscious.

"This is not good! Her brooch is cracked and Emiko is unconscious."

Mercury spoke with extreme concern.

"Is she alive?"

Mars asked. Mercury checked Emiko's pulse and also listened for Emiko's  
breathing. Emiko's breathing was very labored. Emiko's pulse was a bit  
elevated.

"Where do we go? Emiko's mansion?"

Asked Jupiter.

"No, we will take her to the Hikawa Shrine."

Mars volunteered to take Emiko there. Jupiter carefully picked up Emiko  
and they all ran to the shrine. When they got there, they placed Emiko  
in one of the guestrooms. They all hoped that Emiko wouldn't die like  
Usagi did. They all wondered how Emiko could be saved. That is a story  
for next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This Episode was completed on: 08/05/2015

Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	14. 14 A Mission To Save Emiko, Part 1

Till We Meet Again: Death And Rebirth

Episode 14: "A Mission To Save Emiko, Part 1"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Sorry for being short... :(

****** A Mission To Save Emiko, Part 1 ******

The Senshi was now watching over Emiko. Her  
brooch was cracked. Rei contacted Mamoru and  
he came over to see Emiko. He noticed her  
silver hair laying completely still on the  
side of her body and that her body was covered  
with pink ribbons. He turned to Rei and spoke.

"Rei, what in the world happened?"

Mamoru asked in a curious tone.

"After Emiko-Chan replaced Usagi as Sailor  
Moon... The new enemy started targeting her  
and trying to overwhelm her until she lost  
control of her transformation and her brooch cracked.  
She has been this way ever since."

Rei explained the situation to Mamoru.

"I see. Emiko is really in a bind. And how do we  
restore her brooch to her?"

Mamoru asked in a curious tone.

"We have no idea Mamoru."

Makoto replied while looking at Emiko. Then Queen  
Serenity appeared in the room. Her presence couldn't  
have come at a better time. She spoke.

"Everyone, I have witnessed your calamity. All is  
not lost... even though Emiko's transformation is  
broken, she can be saved. And I also found a way  
to prevent Emiko ending up like Usagi. However,  
there are two jewels which can restore both her  
energy and her lost memories. I will send Mamoru  
to some caverns in Northern Japan where he must  
undergo a series of challenges so he can aqquire  
those jewels. Mamoru, please note this, only you  
can go on this quest! Are you willing to help the  
Princess recover her energy? Yes Mamoru, Serenity  
dwells inside the body of Emiko. Are you willing to risk  
your life for hers?"

Queen Serenity asked Mamoru. Mamoru looked at Emiko  
for a moment and then at the Senshi. Emiko was important  
to them. Then he replied.

"I will do it."

Mamoru resolved to help out Emiko. He didn't know Emiko  
very well. However he couldn't refuse to help her.  
He felt drawn to her. She was younger than he was.  
He was going to do it for her and for all the fans that  
Emiko had. There was no reason that Emiko had to die like  
Usagi did.

"I'll do it for her and for the Senshi and her all her fans.  
She is someone who can't be replaced easily."

Mamoru spoke once more about Emiko.

"Very well. I will send you to where you need to be.  
I can turn the cane of Tuxedo Kamen into a sword where  
you can fight the guardians of the jewels. I hope  
for your success."

Queen Serenity instructed him and in a flash he was transformed  
into Tuxedo Kamen and he was transported to where the jewels  
were. The entrance to the cave was large enough for him to  
enter. He crawled through the medium sized opening and he then  
stood once he was inside. The trail led down within the earth.  
He knew he had to be careful. Mamoru thought about Usagi too.  
He remember all the good times with her, but his mission was to  
save Emiko. He readied his sword which was once a cane. He  
watched for anything to pop out at him as he traveled through  
the cavern. He wasn't as strong as the Senshi, however he  
was strong enough to face a few tough battles. He tried to  
put in his mind Emiko and her music and what her music meant  
to all of her fans. Mamoru was sure that Emiko would thank him  
for his hard work once she revived once again. He continued  
down the path in the cave and the path got even more narrow.  
He knew that he had to get those two jewels to save Emiko's  
life. Then the path split into two passages then he spoke to  
himself.

"Which way do I go?"

Tuxedo Kamen spoke to himself. He thought about the right path and  
he decided to go that way. The path widened again and he found himself  
to a large shrine that had a large shining yellow jewel. He noticed that  
this was the Jewel of Energy. He also noticed that there was a small statue  
in front of the Jewel. Tuxedo Kamen thought this might be the guardian.  
The battle was about to begin.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This Episode was completed on: 08/12/2015

Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	15. 15 A Mission To Save Emiko, Part 2

Till We Meet Again: Death And Rebirth

Episode 15: "A Mission To Save Emiko, Part 2"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** A Mission To Save Emiko, Part 2 ******

Tuxedo Kamen stood in front of the alter that held  
the energy stone. He needed that stone. There was  
nothing more important that saving Emiko now. The  
statue started to glow and it turned into a rock  
like mutant.

"I am the Guardian of the Energy Stone. Defeat me  
and that stone will be yours!"

The Rock Mutant told Tuxedo Kamen.

"You're on!"

Tuxedo Kamen spoke in a determined voice. He readied  
his cane. It was one of two weapons he had. He also  
had a a red rose that could be used to hurt the enemy  
or drain its power altogether. The Rock Mutant started  
to attack Tuxedo Kamen. The Rock Mutant was hard and dense.  
The monster was also slow, because Tuxedo Kamen was able to  
dodge the monster's attack. He then made an attack of his own  
but, the attack did little damage. He thought about Usagi and  
also Emiko. They were equally important to him and he had to save  
Emiko if he could.

He used his cane and attacked the Rock Mutant in the chest.  
The mutant had a hole on its chest. He knew he had to beat  
the mutant. He looked for any weakness. He found one.

'What? Not there!"

Tuxedo Kamen thought to himself and then he thought again.

'Oh well, I must kick him anyway!'

He thought again as Tuxedo Kamen kicked the monster between  
his legs and the monster broke apart into nothing.

'That was too easy.'

Tuxedo Kamen thought about his victory against the Rock Mutant.  
Tuxedo Kamen grabbed the Energy stone and proceeded out of the chamber  
and went back to the corridor where the paths met and went down the other  
corridor and the path was very steep as he went down. The path started  
to get very damp. He finally found himself into a very damp chamber.  
And there on the alter was the Memory Stone. And in the front of the alter  
was a blue statue. The statue materialized into a liquid mutant.

"This is the end for you Tuxedo Kamen!"

The Liquid Mutant yelled as she attacked Tuxedo Kamen and he barely dodged  
in time. He thought how to beat this mutant made of liquid. Then the energy stone  
glowed and Tuxedo Kamen looked at the stone and wondered if he should use the  
stone against this mutant. He held the Energy Stone in front of him and the  
yellow stone glowed and the Liquid mutant began to glow and solidify. Tuxedo Kamen  
continued to blast the mutant with the Energy stone and then the Liquid mutant  
was completely solid and then he used his cane and destroyed the lifeless statue  
of the Liquid mutant. Tuxedo Kamen walked up to the alter and grabbed the Memory  
Stone and he was instantly was transported back to the Hikawa Shrine. Rei and the  
other Senshi greeted Tuxedo Kamen as he appeared. He had the two stones. Queen Serenity  
spoke.

"Now, Tuxedo Kamen. You alone must perform this rite. Transform into the Prince and use  
the energy stone on Emiko. Hurry!"

The queen urged him. Tuxedo Kamen thought for a moment and then he transformed into Prince  
Endymion. He held the Energy Stone in front of Emiko and the stone glowed beautifully and  
in moments, Emiko's brooch glowed and it was restored and the Energy Stone went into  
Emiko's brooch and she re-transformed back into Harmony Sailor Moon. She then transformed into  
Princess Serenity and she opened her eyes.

"What happened?"

Princess Serenity asked as she stood up on her feet. The queen turned to Serenity and spoke.

"Listen princess... you were overwhelmed after the last battle, Mamoru also known as Tuxedo Kamen  
went on a quest to get the Energy Stone. Mamoru Chiba has saved your life."

Queen Serenity told her and Princess Serenity re-transformed back into Emiko. She spoke.

"Thank you Mamo-San, thank you. You save my life!"

Emiko spoke to Mamoru as she walked up to him and gave him a hug. Mamoru then spoke back to  
Emiko.

"Listen Emiko, the ceremony isn't over yet! I have this Memory Stone. This stone will enable  
you for you to remember all of your past... even before the accident that took your family.  
Do you wish to remember?"

Prince Endymion asked if she wanted to remember all about her family and her past. Emiko  
looked shocked and she spoke.

"OH! Please, would you! I want to remember everything!"

Emiko squealed with glee. She wanted to remember everything about her past.

"Very well. Brace yourself Emiko!"

Prince Endymion spoke as he held out the Memory Stone. It glowed blue and Emiko's body glowed  
blue and the Memory Stone went into Emiko's brooch and the ceremony was complete and then  
Prince Endymion re-transformed back into Mamoru. He looked at Emiko and he smiled and he spoke.

"You remind me of Usagi, I wonder why."

Mamoru spoke as he thought about Usagi and he noticed that Emiko looked like Usagi.

"Mamoru, Emiko has Princess Serenity inside her. Princess Serenity saved Emiko's life.  
The combined powers of the Energy and Memory Stone will keep Emiko from facing the same fate  
as Usagi."

Queen Serenity told Mamoru about Emiko and he looked at her. She was so pretty and he wondered  
what was going to happen now.

"Mamoru, your future resides with Emiko now. You will always have the memories of Usagi. Now,  
Emiko will need your help."

Queen Serenity reminded Mamoru what was important now.

"Very well."

Mamoru agreed as he looked at Emiko. She smiled sweetly at him. Then the Queen turned to Emiko  
and she spoke to her.

"Emiko, princess... I think it would be best if you rely on your new friends and as well as Mamoru.  
And, you still need time to rest. I suggest you return to your normal life and help people with  
songs. You will find that your restored memory has also caused you to remember all of your songs  
that you have sung and written. Give yourself this chance to rest and recover. If the others need  
you, they will call for you."

Queen Serenity informed her. Emiko made a sigh. Rei placed her hand on Emiko's shoulder and smiled.

"Go ahead and take a rest. If we need you, we will call for you, okay? We heard your music. It's quite  
good. I want to hear new music recorded by you."

Rei told her. Emiko smiled a bit.

"You like my music? Usagi told me once you didn't share her views on my music."

Emiko told Rei as she remembered what Usagi had told her sometime ago.

"We were wrong." Makoto started and then Ami continued,

"Your music has a lot of heart in it."

Ami told Emiko. And then Minako concluded and spoke.

"And we would like to hear more music recorded. Please, rest and record new music for everyone  
to enjoy."

Minako concluded as she told Emiko about her music. Emiko smiled.

"Very well, I cannot refuse a request to record more music by the Senshi."

Emiko spoke up suddenly as she decided that she would fulfill the Senshi's request.

"Emiko, I will take you back to your mansion. Are you ready?"

Mamoru asked her. She turned back to Mamoru and answered him.

"Yes, please and everyone, thank you for your efforts. If you need me, please give me  
a ring. let's go Mamoru."

Emiko thanked them and Mamoru took Emiko back to her mansion. He then spoke to her.

"How about we get to know each other later? Let's say, tomorrow at 3:00 P.M?"

Mamoru asked.

"Alright, sounds like fun."

Emiko spoke cheerfully.

"Okay, until tomorrow then."

Mamoru and Emiko went inside her mansion and Himeko Sugiyama spoke to her with a worried  
tone.

"Are you okay Emiko? I have been worried about you!"

Himeko asked her. Emiko smiled and spoke.

"I was in a bind, but the Senshi helped me recover my memory and I want to record a new  
album!"

Emiko told her manager and Himeko smiled and answered Emiko.

"Very well Emiko, shall we go and think about your next album?"

Himeko asked Emiko and Emiko smiled and spoke once more.

"Yes, let's get started right away."

Emiko spoke cheerfully. Make albums was her favorite. Emiko was back to normal thanks to the  
Senshi and Mamoru. The worst is yet to come!

This Episode was completed on: 08/19/2015

Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	16. 16 Rest And Relaxation, Part 1

Till We Meet Again: Death And Rebirth

Episode 16: "Rest And Relaxation, Part 1"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** Rest And Relaxation, Part 1 ******

The next day, Emiko got up and made her some tea  
and got some paper and began to write lyrics to  
a new song. Emiko already came up with a title.  
She called the new song 'Comeback!' Himeko Sugiyama  
loved the title. It fit Emiko perfectly. Emiko  
wrote the following lyrics of the first verse:

'It happened all so suddenly,  
The crash that took my family,  
My life was forever changed,  
However now my future I've embraced!'

Himeko was impressed with the first verse. She wrote  
the chorus and it was written like this:

'I've Comeback!  
My future is now before me!  
There's nothing that I lack!  
I have hope everywhere that my eye can see!'

Emiko loved the chorus very much. Emiko wrote  
a second verse. It ended up like this:

'Now my future looks bright,  
I now see a beautiful light,  
There's nothing that I lack,  
And nothing is going to hold me back!'

They finished the lyrics and Himeko went over to  
a piano and began to write the music for the song that  
they wrote. In about an hour the song was completed  
and they were ready to record. Emiko had a recording  
studio built in her mansion so she could record any  
new music that she had. However, she wanted to go  
to the main recording studio to record it. Himeko  
sounded delighted to hear that. They left for the  
recording studio and when they got there was a bunch of  
fans waiting to see Emiko Yokoyama and she spoke to them.

"We are going to make a new album with all new material.  
I am sure you'll love it."

Emiko told all the fans. Himeko escorted Emiko inside the  
building and presented her to the executive of the company.

"Sir, Emiko and I have wrote a new song called 'Comeback'  
am I am sure it will be a hit once it is recorded and released."

Himeko told the executive of the music company.

"Oh, that is a good title for a song."

The executive of the recording company spoke in an elated tone.  
Emiko spoke again.

"Sir, I would like to title my next album as 'Comeback' since  
I have returned since waking up. I think the title fits well."

Emiko suggested to the head of the company.

"That sounds like a great title. I support you in your decision."

The executive spoke again in a happy tone.

"Sir, I want this new album to be all new material that will be  
written by Himeko and myself to reflect my comeback."

Emiko explained to the executive.

"Very well. How long will you take to record this new album?"

The executive asked again.

"We don't know sir, maybe from a few days to a month."

Himeko spoke again about the new album. The executive smiled  
and he responded.

"Good, take your time. By the way, Emiko... we received an  
invitation for you to appear at the International Music Awards  
that is being held here in Tokyo just a week away from now  
and they are requesting you attend and they also want you  
to perform for about ten minutes. Do you think you can handle  
it?"

The executive asked her. Emiko thought about it for a moment  
and then she answered.

"I would love to perform. My life has been to quiet. My band  
will have to learn the new song that Himeko and I wrote.  
Other than that I will use material that I have personally  
recorded for my ten minute program. Plus I may choose a song  
by another singer to get me fired up. You know I love to  
perform."

Emiko gave him her answer.

"Very good. The studio has been using your band to keep them  
working. I am sure they will be happy to have you back."

The executive gave her his blessing. However, neither Himeko  
nor the executive told her that the awards show planned on honoring  
her for all the hard she put in her song writing and her music. She  
took it very seriously. Emiko then spoke up.

"Please sir, my family is no longer living and I would like my appearing  
at the awards show kept secret for two reasons. First, you know more  
than anyone else that I could get mugged by fans. And second is if I  
appeared at the awards show by surprise, that would make it more enjoyable  
for everyone if I showed up unannounced beforehand. I think we should  
increase my security detail so I am kept safe leading up to that awards  
show. Please let the planners of the awards show that I will be there  
and please advise them that I don't want to be listed on the program  
roster just to keep me safe."

Emiko explained her wishes and the executive agreed. Himeko took  
Emiko to meet her band. her band saw her and it was a happy reunion.  
The leader of her band was Akira. Akira was happy to see Emiko. Akira  
and the other band members were originally hired by Emiko's parents  
and now they worked for Emiko and for her Recording Studio which was  
called Harmony Records. Akira and Emiko hugged. Akira was in his twenties.  
He stood five feet and ten inches tall. He was a muscular man. He and the  
other band members always looked out for Emiko and she respected them  
greatly.

"Well, Emiko you look great! I take it that your memory has returned?"

Akira asked if Emiko's memory returned.

"Yes, it has and Himeko and myself wrote a new song called Comeback  
and also it will be the title of the new album."

Emiko explained about the new song and the new album and then Akira  
noticed that Emiko looked a little underweight.

"Emiko, I am not trying to be rude, however it looks like you are  
a bit underweight. I think you should try to gain a little weight  
before your performance next week. You don't want your concert  
outfits to look loose on you."

Akira told Emiko and Emiko looked at the clothes and Akira was right.  
Her clothes was loose on her. Himeko spoke up.

"Akira is right. We need to work on your weight. We will weigh you later  
and see how much you need to gain for your concert."

Himeko told Emiko and Emiko looked at herself once more and they were right.

"It must because I had been in the hospital for so long. That I lost weigh  
during my coma. I know I have gained a bit a weight since I woke up."

Emiko commented to the others and she spoke again.

"I'll try to gain more weight for the concert. That means I must eat a lot of  
fattening foods?"

Emiko questioned about her eating fattening foods.

"There are other foods that are good for you that can make you gain weight."

Himeko commented about eating certain foods.

"I see. Very, i will do what I can before the event."

Emiko vowed to gain some weight before her surprise appearance. Soon the concert  
and would have the time of her life.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This Episode was completed on: 09/16/2015

Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	17. 17 Rest And Relaxation, Part 2

Till We Meet Again: Death And Rebirth

Episode 17: "Rest And Relaxation, Part 2"  
By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Special Credit goes to LynnPotter21 with  
helping me with Emiko's concert attire and also  
other important advice regarding this chapter!  
This chapter took two days to write! Enjoy!

****** Rest And Relaxation, Part 2 ******

Emiko vowed to gain some weight for her performance  
at the International Music Awards. Every year it was  
held in Tokyo, Japan. Emiko, Himeko, and Emiko's Band  
rehearsed the new song that Emiko and Himeko had written.  
Emiko had discussed the arrangements for how she wanted  
to performed. She wanted to do the verses solo with her  
violin and her band joining on the chorus. They discussed  
the arrangements.

"I would like to use my violin and sing solo for each of the  
two verses and the band comes in on the chorus. I think the  
song should be slow for each of the verses and with the chorus,  
the song gets faster."

Emiko explained how she thought the song should go. Himeko  
gave her thoughts on it.

"I think starting it out slow and building it fast is good. It  
will give it a different way of performing the song. It could  
also be a hit."

Himeko gave her thoughts on the song.

"I agree with you two. it should work. Let's try singing the song  
without any instruments and see how it goes?"

Akira asked Himeko and Emiko.

"Let's do it."

Himeko suggested and Emiko nodded her head in reply. Emiko and her  
band started the song with just Emiko singing solo and the band joined  
for the chorus. They completed the song just as they wanted to and it  
worked out great. The Himeko suggested they rehearse the song with  
all the instruments and again with the instruments it went well.  
Then, they did the first recording to see how it would do and once  
they were done, they all listened to the song and they decided to  
record the song again for a second time. And they got it right on  
the second try and they kept the second recording and they got the  
title track of the new album done. Now they needed new songs for the  
new album. Later on, Himeko took Emiko back to her mansion. Once there  
Emiko rested for a while and her Senshi phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?"

Emiko asked in a curious tone.

"It's Ami, Mamoru would like to visit you if you are able to."

Ami told Emiko over her phone.

"Yes, I am not doing anything at the moment. My security has been stepped  
up due to a new project I have started. He should have no trouble being  
cleared by my security detail."

Emiko told her.

"I see. I will let Mamoru know. I will explain how to get to your mansion."

Ami commented again to Emiko.

"Very well. I await his arrival."

Emiko told Ami and awaited for Ami's reply.

"Very well. He will see you shortly. I will talk later."

Ami told her and she shut off her communicator and Emiko did the same.  
Luna laid on Emiko's bed.

"Was that Ami?"

Luna asked.

"Yes, Mamoru is coming over."

Emiko reported to Luna. Mamoru came over with a small package. It contained  
all the CD's that Usagi had either bought or received. The Security guard  
inspected Mamoru's package of CD's and saw there was no danger. He spoke  
to Mamoru.

"Are you here to see Emiko Yokoyama?"

The guard asked.

"Yes sir, she called me over."

Mamoru replied to the guard.

"I see. You must be a fan of hers?"

The guard asked in a curious tone.

"Actually, my former girlfriend was..."

Mamoru replied as he thought of Usagi.

"Former? What do you mean?"

The guard asked again.

"My girlfriend, her name was Usagi Tsukino. She grew weak and passed  
away so suddenly. She always loved Emiko's music. She was a true fan."

Mamoru explained to the guard and the guard was surprised that Mamoru's  
girlfriend was the one who passed away. Then the guard allowed him entry.  
Mamoru walked up to the doors of the mansion and another guard let him  
inside the doors. A butler walked up Mamoru and he spoke.

"You must be Mr. Chiba?"

The Butler asked.

"Yes, that's correct."

Mamoru answered the Butler.

"Very well. Follow me. I will take you to Miss Emiko."

The Butler told him and he led Mamoru up the stairs and up to Emiko's room. The  
Butler spoke.

"Miss Emiko, Mister Chiba has arrived."

The Butler announced.

"Thank you. You may leave us."

Emiko thanked the Butler and the Butler left. Emiko then spoke to Mamoru.

"Please, come in Mamo-San. Here is a table."

Emiko pointed to the table in her room. Mamoru sat at the table and Emiko  
went over to her stereo system and turned it on to play instrumental music  
which she recorded with no vocals on it. It was several songs that had no  
lyrics yet. Then Emiko sat down at the table across from Mamoru. She spoke.

"Mamo-San, tell me about yourself please."

She asked him.

"I am studying to be a doctor. I want to help many people. I also have helped  
the Senshi over the years and now I helped you to recover your energy and  
also you lost memory. I am very happy I could help you when you needed it."

Mamoru told her. Emiko smiled. She was grateful for his help.

"Thank you for your help. Because of you, I can do what I do best."

Emiko thanked him. She was truly happy. Her family may be gone, but she gained  
some friends that cared for her.

"I wonder why Queen Serenity chose you..."

Mamoru thought out loud to Emiko. Emiko smiled again and got up and motioned for  
Mamoru to follow her. He got up from the table and she led him to a door. She  
pressed a button and the door flung open and she went inside taking Mamoru inside.  
Mamoru was amazed by the wardrobe.

"What are all these beautiful dresses for?"

Mamoru asked.

"For my concerts performances."

Emiko explained to him. Mamoru felt one of the dresses. He never felt anything  
so soft in a long time.

"What are these dresses made of Emiko?"

Mamoru asked Emiko.

"It's made of Chiffon. It's a very lightweight fabric and it's best for me  
when I perform on stage allowing me movement."

Emiko happily replied to him.

"Oh, that looks lovely. Is that a real tiara?"

Mamoru asked her as he pointed to a glass case holding a real tiara.

"Oh, yes it is. It is made of Platinum studded with real 24 carat diamonds.  
My daddy bought it for me. My dad was very wealthy. He used to be a movie  
and television actor that turned into a director and producer. He knew  
someone in the industry who had previously owned this tiara. It has been  
in his family for centuries. Rumor has it, it used to belong to the Royal  
Family here in Japan. And daddy bought it for millions of yen and he presented  
this tiara so I could wear it for my performances. That is why I am called the  
'Pop Princess' because when I was little, I wanted to sing like a princess on  
stage. When I was little before I was discovered, I used to be teased because  
I wanted to be a princess, however no one teases me now since I fulfilled my dreams."

Emiko explained to him. He was amazed that a girl like her would own a rare antique  
tiara.

"Only Himeko has the key to the traveling case that the tiara goes in and I have  
the key to the glass case. That way, the tiara is always safe."

Emiko explained again.

"Then, it is trusted between you and your manager?"

Mamoru asked as they left Emiko's wardrobe and they went back to the table.  
Mamoru spoke again.

"That reminds me. This is for you. The Senshi wanted you to have these."

Mamoru told her and he handed her the package. She opened it to discover  
a note from Usagi and a bunch of CD's. She read the note. It read as follows:

'Dear Miss Emiko Yokoyama-San,

I am dedicating the CD's you recorded to you. Thank you for your lovely voice.  
I hope you will treat these well as I have. You got a very special gift for  
singing for others. I hope that your special gift and influence others in the future!

Lots of love,

Usagi Tsukino.'

Emiko folded the short note and put it back in the envelope. She saw all the CD's  
and the one she signed.

"I will keep them safe. I have my own copies of my own music. These will be teasured  
greatly."

Emiko told him. Mamoru had one more surprise for her. He brought out a smaller package  
and presented it to her.

"Open it."

He told her. She agreed and inside were four necklaces with crescent moons on them.  
The crescent moons were in these colors: Yellow, White, Silver, and Gray. The chains  
were of pure silver.

"Wow! Did you get these for me?"

Emiko asked in a happy but curious tone.

"Yes, the other Senshi also pitched it.

"We want you to wear them at your concerts for us."

Mamoru told her. Emiko's eyes lit up.

"Oh really? Wow! I love White, Gray, and Silver! They are my favorite colors!"

Emiko spoke in an elated voice.

"Oh, I can tell. You love the color of your hair don't you?"

Mamoru asked her.

"Oh, yes! I knew when I was little, I knew I was destined for something  
special. And now I know what that is."

Emiko explained how she felt she was destined for something special.

"well, I can't think of a better person of being Sailor Moon than you."

Mamoru added his two cents worth.

"Yes, you are right. After my folks died I inherited all their wealth which  
makes me Tokyo's richest child star. I don't let all that wealth cloud my judgement."

Emiko explained to Mamoru and Mamoru smiled.

"Yeah and most people would let their wealth cloud their judgement."

Mamoru made a statement about people and their money.

"I always loved performing for others. You put me on a stage, I will come  
alive. I can sing, dance, and play an instrument all at the same time."

Emiko stated how she loved to perform.

"Most people can't multitask. I would love to see you sing. I bet you  
can sing really good."

Mamoru stated he wished to hear her sing.

"I might be able to arrange that. I don't know when my next performance is  
yet."

Emiko told him. She knew exactly when she was performing.

"Well, you can always surprise me. I would be happy with that."

Mamoru told her that if he was surprised that he would love it. Time passed  
and Mamoru realized that he was needed elsewhere and he spoke up.

"I am needed elsewhere. I will see you again soon."

Mamoru told her as he got up to leave. Emiko got up and stood in front of him.

"Thank you for those items. I will treasure them."

She thanked him. Then she escorted Mamoru to the front door and Mamoru saw  
Emiko's manager.

"Hello, I am Himeko Sugiyama, Emiko's Manager."

Himeko introduced herself to Mamoru.

"I am Mamoru Chiba, I was fulfilling my late girlfriend's request that the  
CD's of Emiko's be dedicated and returned to Emiko. Usagi simply loved Emiko's  
music."

Mamoru told her. Himeko looked surprised.

"I have never known any fan to dedicate Emiko's music back to her.

Himeko spoke about people dedicating Emiko's music back to her.

"Usagi was a very special girl. She loved everybody."

Mamoru told Himeko. Himeko smiled.

"She must have been loved by everybody then."

Himeko guessed that Usagi was very important to all of her friends. Mamoru  
then left.

"He seems to be a very nice man."

Himeko told Emiko.

"Yes, he must have loved Usagi very much."

Emiko answered Himeko. The next day, Emiko was jogging down the  
street when she crashed into Naru and Umino and she fell to the  
ground. Naru and Umino helped her up to her feet.

"Are you okay miss?"

Naru asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, I am fine. I am not hurt. I am just trying to catch my breath."

Emiko answered them.

"Oh, that is good. What is your name miss?"

Umino asked her.

"My name is Emiko Yokoyama."

Emiko told them as she extended her hand to them. Both Naru and Umino looked  
surprised.

"The famous Japanese Pop singer?"

Umino questioned her.

"Yes, Japan's Pop Princess... that's me."

Emiko explained to them.

"Wow, you look nothing like when you appear on stage."

Naru stated to Emiko.

"Well, it takes hours for my hair to be braided. That takes the  
longest. Plus there is the make up, the dress, the evening gloves,  
and the tiara most of all. All the items are very costly."

Emiko explained to them.

"Wow, this is so cool, Emiko is the Pop Princess!"

Naru exclaimed.

"Yes, that is me. What are your names?"

She asked them.

"I am Gurio Umino."

"I am Osaka Naru."

They introduced themselves.

"Very good names. I hope your day goes well. I must go."

Emiko told them and she turned to leave.

"Thank you very much for talking with us."

Naru thanked her.

"My pleasure and thank you for helping me up."

Emiko thanked them and she jogged back to her mansion. Then came day of her  
surprise performance. She decided on three songs that she would sing at  
the awards show. She selected one of Tanya Tucker's songs plus two of her  
own. She didn't tell Himeko which Tanya Tucker song she would be singing.  
She had to guess which one Emiko would be performing. The only one she told  
was Akira Takayashi and the band. Other than that, Emiko was tight lipped about  
the song she selected to sing. Himeko came and prepared to take the antique  
tiara with her. Emiko unlocked the glass case and put on special gloves for  
her to pick up the tiara. She gently grabbed the tiara and placed it in its  
traveling case. The tiara was secured in place and Himeko shut the traveling  
case and locked it. Then Emiko selected personally the items she would wear  
for her performance. She chose the items. The color she would wear was white.  
She also chose her four instruments. She chose the guitar, violin, electric  
guitar, and the flute. Each had to match her dress and the rest of her outfit.  
They all left the mansion in Emiko's limo and it took her directly to the Tokyo  
Metropolitan Amphitheater. They entered into a gate where common people could  
not enter. They carried all the items inside. Emiko, Himeko, the band, and  
Emiko's servants, and all of Emiko's security personal went inside. Himeko  
took the instruments and Emiko's antique tiara and locked them inside a  
special vault until they were needed. Emiko and her band rehearsed her performance  
until it was time for Emiko to get ready for her performance. When she left to  
begin preparing, it would take her up to three and half hours to get ready.  
Emiiko requested that Ami and the other Senshi be sent invitations and backstage  
passes and also Mamoru, Naru, Umino, and Usagi's family were given invitations  
and backstage passes to see Emiko.

Emiko entered the dressing room. It was very large. It had an area where she  
could shower and clean up herself. She took her every day clothes off and put  
them in a basket. She would put them back on after the performance. She got  
in shower and cleaned herself up. Then she got out. All of her suitcases  
with her clothes for her performance was brought to her. She put on special  
bra and briefs which both were of cotton and both were expensive and they  
were designed to absorb any moisture and keep her dress looking nice.  
Then she wrapped a robe around herself and sat in a chair. Her makeup  
artists put a special mud treatment on her face and let it set for thirty  
minutes while they washed her hair in a large basin. It took at least thirty  
minutes to wash her hair with shampoo and conditioner and then rinse her hair.  
Once they were done, they dried her hair completely. Once her hair was dry,  
they washed the mud off of her face and dried her face off. Then came time  
to begin to braid her long hair. It took three hair stylists to braid Emiko's  
hair into long tiny braids. It took nearly three hours to do all her hair into  
braids. At the end of each braid was a special bead which held her hair together.  
The beads were white and would make a noise if Emiko moved her head or her body.  
Then Emiko stood up and Emiko took off the robe she had on and put on special white  
pantyhose that went to her waist. It was white as well. Every bit of clothing had  
to match as close as possible. Once she put the pantyhose on someone lifted up  
her hair and held it as she put on her full slip and also her expensive white  
dress was brought to her and she stepped into it and her stylists put her dress  
into place on her body and they zipped it up and adjusted her dress to where it  
looked good on her. Then they brought her shoes and she stepped into her shoes and  
they made sure that her shoes were fashioned into place. They put her evening gloves  
on her hands and they put them into place. She always wore evening gloves to protect her instruments.  
Everyone who held her instruments had to wear gloves to protect her instruments.  
Then they put a leather belt around her waist and they snapped it into place.  
The belt had a platinum buckle with her name with two initials ... EY. Then they put  
the necklace with the white crescent moon on it around her neck. Then Himeko knocked  
on the door and brought the case that held the antique tiara. She unlocked it.  
Himeko put on special gloves and put the tiara on Emiko's head in the front of  
hair and made sure it couldn't come off easily. They were done all ready. However,  
the awards show had already started. Emiko was nominated for three awards and already  
won two. Akira came and accepted the awards for Emiko and he said that Emiko was doing  
a special project and couldn't make it. Himeko had left again and took the empty case  
back to the vault and locked it. Tanya Tucker was also there and she was informed that a  
mystery guest would sing one of her songs and Himeko asked Tanya to do the song with  
the mystery guest and Tanya accepted and Emiko's security detail took Tanya Tucker backstage  
to get her ready for her performance with Emiko. Emiko's friends, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako,  
Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Mamoru, Usagi's family, Naru, and also Umino were they  
and up front as requested by Emiko herself. They had no idea who invited them there.  
Then Emiko was escorted from the dressing room to the doors where she would make her  
grand entrance. Her security detail put a hands free microphone on her right ear and  
made sure it didn't come lose. And as Emiko requested, she wished to wear black headphones  
to keep in touch with Himeko and Akira and these black headphones also would help her hear  
the band play. She always wore these when performing. Neither her or her fans cared that  
she wore those black headphones. Now they were done and they waited for the presenters to  
announce Akira first. The hosts were Paul McCartney and Reba McEntire. Then came to introduce  
the mystery guest. The stage was darkened a bit so that Emiko's band could get to their instruments  
and to the drums as well. Akira went to the drums and Paul McCartney spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, here is Akira Takayashi to introduce our very special mystery guest."

Paul McCartney told the audience. And the stage lit up again and Akira banged on the drums  
four times and hit one of the cymbals once. And he spoke.

"The International Awards Show, The Tokyo Metropolitan Amphitheater, and Harmony Records are  
proud to introduce our mystery guest! Japan's very own Pop Princess... the one and only  
Emiko Yokoyama! Please make her feel welcome!"

Akira told the audience and the audience cheered when her name was spoken. The doors opened  
and Emiko's security detail escorted her to the front. There were one in front of her. Two  
on each side of her and two behind her. They brought her to the front. Once she was up front  
they let go of her and it was her custom to personally welcome the chosen guests. She shook  
the hands of the executive of Harmony Records, The executive of the Tokyo Metropolitan Amphitheater,  
and as well, the executive of the International Awards Show. She also shook the hands of Usagi's  
family, Naru and Umino, and as well as Ami, Mamoru and the others and then she stood by the  
security guard which held her white guitar. He wore gloves to protect her guitar. She noticed  
that everyone gave her a standing ovation. Her dress was white with the chest area and the sleeves  
made of lace while the rest of her dress was a solid fabric of white. Her evening gloves matched  
her dress perfectly. Her shoes felt really comfortable to her. Her shoes couldn't be seen at all unless  
she twirled around. She had a crescent moon necklace that Mamoru and the Senshi gave her. She wore  
it with pride. Most of all was her antique tiara. It shone and sparkled as the light hit it. One in  
the industry of music was well dressed as her and she was highly loved and respected. She spoke to the crowd.

"Thank you!"

Emiko thanked the audience. Calming this crowd would be no easy task. She had to wait for them  
to quiet down and once they quieted down they all sat down in their seats and she spoke.

"Thank you everyone! Thank you for that warm welcome. However, many of you are wondering why my  
my name was removed from the roster of performers who were supposed to perform. It is quite simple.  
see, you ask anyone here in Tokyo and mention 'Pop Princess' and they know who you're talking about.  
As you heard Akira mention my name and the crowd goes crazy. It my decision alone to have my striken  
from the official record for my safety. That is why security is tighter than usual. Over two years ago,  
I had my family, Yoshi my daddy, my mother Aiko, and also my sister Kimiko. They may not be here anymore,  
however my memories of them... no one can take away. However, there are those who the accident was hit  
hardest. First of all my manager Himeko Sugiyama, handled most of the affairs of burying my family and  
also watching over me. She believed that I would wake up despite what the doctors told her and also  
there is Akira Takayashi who I have known for a very long time and he also visited me every day. He  
acted more like a brother to me. Himeko and Akira have my deepest and utmost respect. Now without  
further due, I don't know about you, but I like to perform and give you a show you will never forget!"

Emiko explained. She still had no idea of what Himeko had in store for her. Emiko walked over to the attendant  
who patiently held her Gibson guitar. He put the strap of the guitar and wrapped it around Emiko's neck as  
Emiko took the guitar and he connected the other strap to her guitar and she held on to her guitar. She then  
spoke into her microphone to Himeko who was on the second story overlooking the auditorium and she spoke to  
Himeko.

"Can you hear me Himeko?"

Emiko asked. This was her standard practice to check everything before beginning. Himeko responded that she  
could hear her. Then she spoke again.

"Can you hear me Akira ole boy?"

Emiko asked him and he too responded and spoke.

"Yes I hear you Princess, you knock 'em dead!"

Akira told her on the microphone. Then Himeko spoke again in the microphone.

"You are all cleared to go."

Himeko told her and Emiko smiled and answered.

"Thank you."

Then Emiko spoke to the crowd.

"I would like to start out by doing something different than I normally do. Could the  
spot light follow me please down the center aisle please."

She asked those who controlled the spot light to follow her. She slowly walked down  
the center aisle and went halfway and she stopped and turned around and faced the front  
stage. Then she spoke again.

"This song was recorded sometime ago by an American Singer named Tanya Tucker. I will  
be performing one of her hits. Also, for those who don't know me. I am also known for  
my excellent mimicry. I do it because I respect the singers I love to listen to. To me  
this is the highest respect I can give. Please enjoy the song."

Emiko told the audience and then she waited for Akira's cue that he was ready. He  
gave her the nod that they were ready. She raised her guitar to her head and she took  
off the guitar pick and she adjusted her guitar to the song she was going to play and  
then she took her guitar pick and high strummed her guitar real quick. They saw her eyes  
as she high strummed her guitar. Her eyes came alive and the Pop Princess was filled with  
life and excitement. Then she lowered her guitar again and went into Tanya Tucker's song  
and Akira and the band joined Emiko and Emiko began to sing the first verse and make her  
way to the front. She sang to lots of different celebrities as she made her way to the front  
stage. The first verse went like this.

"I know a man, a good friend of mine. He spends all his time tryin' to make love work out right.  
But the woman he loves, she don't feel the same, no... I don't know much about love but at  
least I learned one thing."

She sang the first verse as she made her way playing her guitar. Once she got close to the front,  
she kissed the chief executive of Harmony Records and winked at him and she got on stage and sang  
the chorus. When she got on stage, she skipped in place with her feet and the crowd cheered. Emiko  
was known for her dancing as well as singing. The chorus went like this...

"If it don't come easy, you better let it go. 'Cause when it don't come easy, there's no natural flow.  
Don't make it hard on your heart, you might be better off alone. If it don't come easy, you better  
let it go, yeah."

After she finished the chorus. She twirled around like a ballerina and brought her right leg to her  
other leg up to her knee causing the skirt of her dress to fly in the air revealing her full slip  
a bit as well as her shoes. Then she stopped and her skirt went back down like before. The skirt of  
her dress went to the floor and Emiko stood in place and continued to play her guitar and she tapped  
the floor on the floor as she heard Tanya Tucker sing the second verse and approaching where Emiko  
stood. The second verse that Tanya sang went like this.

"I know a woman, she's got a heart of gold. You know she'd do anything to make her man feel  
right at home. But the man she loves, now, he's a restless kind of guy. I wish there was a  
way I could make her realize."

Tanya Tucker sang the second verse and when she was done, Emiko smiled swwetly at Tanya Tucker,  
Emiko, and Emiko Band joined in the chorus again.

"If it don't come easy, you better let it go. 'Cause when it don't come easy, there's no natural flow.  
Don't make it hard on your heart, you might be better off alone. If it don't come easy, you better  
let it go, yeah."

When they were done with the chorus completed, Emiko spun around like before causing the skirt of her  
dress to fly up in the air again and she stopped and spoke to Akira and her band.

"Do it Akira! Do it guys!"

Emiko spoke while still playing her guitar and she walked over to where Akira and the band was and they  
sang the next part of the song. it went like this.

"Let it go, though it's hard I know! Let it loose, I'll tell you, it's no use!"

Emiko and her band sang in unison and then Emiko walked back to where Tanya Tucker and they finished the  
chorus twice again and then finally the song ended and the audience cheered. Emiko, Tanya, and Emiko's  
band gave a humble bow to the crowd. Then Tanya Tucker spoke.

"That is a very good cover of my song."

Tanya complimented Emiko.

"Oh, thank you."

Then Tanya Tucker took off the hands free microphone she was given and gave it back to Emiko's attendant  
and Emiko took off her guitar and handed it to the attendant who had given her her guitar. And another of  
her attendants gave her white violin. And the crowd cheered. She took a hold of her violin and set it  
in place on her right shoulder and she spoke.

"This song was written by Himeko Sugiyama and myself. The song talks about the tragedy that took my family  
and also it talks about simply that I have comeback. The song's title is called 'Comeback' and it will be  
on the new album that is currently being produced. Please I hope you enjoy this song."

Emiko told the audience. Emiko and Himeko had filed a copyright on the song sometime after they finished  
the song. They at the same time filed the copyright on then new unreleased album. Then Emiko was given the  
go ahead. Emiko started playing her violin and went into the chorus of her song. The chorus was at very fast  
pace and the chorus went like this.

"I've Comeback! My future is now before me! There's nothing that I lack! I have hope everywhere that  
my eye can see!"

She sang the chorus. She did it differently than the official recording. Then she slowed down of her  
playing of her violin and went into the first verse.

"It happened all so suddenly... The crash that took my family. My life was forever changed...  
However now my future I've embraced!"

She sang the second chorus faster as when she started. Her band this time joined her in the chorus.

"I've Comeback! My future is now before me! There's nothing that I lack! I have hope everywhere that  
my eye can see!"

They finished the chorus again and Emiko slowed down her violin once more and sang the second verse.

"Now my future looks bright... I now see a beautiful light. There's nothing that I lack and nothing is  
going to hold me back!"

She finished the second verse and sang the chorus again twice and they ended the song. The crowd cheered  
once again. Emiko gave her violin to her attendant and he gave her back her guitar. And like before he snapped  
the strap to her guitar and she was ready to go. She spoke to the audience once more.

"I was told by Himeko that my next song is currently on the charts. So, I thought it would be best to perform  
my last song with the song that is charting now called, 'Is My Love Worth A Dozen of Roses?' It was solely  
written by me as well with the music."

Emiko told everyone. She got a cue from the band leader. Then she sang solo without any instruments whatsoever.

"Is My Love Worth A Dozen of Roses? I want To Fall In Love All Over Again! My Life Is Full of Choices!  
Your Love Falls On Me Like Rain! Our Lives Are Full of Auras! Is My Love Worth A Dozen of Roses?"

Then she was done with the chorus and she started playing her guitar and her band joined also. The first went  
like this.

"I Saw You... And Our Eyes Met. Was It Love At First Sight? You Kept Me Safe Through The Night. In The Rain  
You Kept Me From Being wet... And Now I can Say Those Three Little Words... I Love You!"

Then they repeated the chorus with a fast beat.

"Is My Love Worth A Dozen of Roses? I want To Fall In Love All Over Again! My Life Is Full of Choices!  
Your Love Falls On Me Like Rain! Our Lives Are Full of Auras! Is My Love Worth A Dozen of Roses?"

And they repeated the chorus once more.

"Is My Love Worth A Dozen of Roses? I want To Fall In Love All Over Again! My Life Is Full of Choices!  
Your Love Falls On Me Like Rain! Our Lives Are Full of Auras! Is My Love Worth A Dozen of Roses?"

Then they had intermission where only the instruments played and Emiko spun twice and doing that caused  
her skirt of her dress to fly again and the crowd cheered. Then they repeated the chorus once more.

"Is My Love Worth A Dozen of Roses? I want To Fall In Love All Over Again! My Life Is Full of Choices!  
Your Love Falls On Me Like Rain! Our Lives Are Full of Auras! Is My Love Worth A Dozen of Roses?"

And they finished the song and the crowd cheered. They all stood up and gave a humble bow. Emiko did her  
three songs and was about to prepare to take off her equipment, but the crowd wanted one more song. The  
crowd was in an uproar. The presenters, Paul McCartney and Reba McEntire looked at the crowd and Reba  
spoke.

"I believe they want you to do one more song."

Reba spoke to Emiko and Emiko had a surprised look on her face.

"I only planned for three. That's what I was instructed. I know I went over ten minutes."

Emiko protested quietly.

"They definitely want to here one more."

Paul McCartney tried to reassure the young singer and Emiko looked at them and then at the crowd. The  
Crowd was still chanting 'encore' once more. She decided to do another one and she walked over where  
Akira was and discussed with him what song to do next.

"What song shall we do?"

Emiko asked Akira.

"Want my opinion of what song you should sing?"

Akira answered her question with another question.

"Yes, please tell me."

Emiko asked in a excited tone. And she waited for his reply.

"I think you should flatter Tanya Tucker and the audience all at once. I think you should sing  
Delta Dawn in Soprano. The crowd and Tanya Tucker will be so shocked that a fourteen year old girl  
can hit such a high note and stay there."

Akira suggested a song to Emiko and she was shocked at what she heard.

"Akira, remaining in Soprano more than a minute will definitely drain me. I am an alto with the capability  
of hitting Soprano."

Emiko kindly reminded him. Akira had wisdom beyond his years. He smiled and answered.

"Don't worry. You'll almost done. And then you can relax."

Akira encouraged her.

"Very well. I'll do it. Everyone let's do it!"

She answered and gave Akira a high five. That meant they had reached an agreement. Emiko walked away from  
Akira back to the front. Then Emiko spoke.

"We have decided on a song. However, I have never performed this song in public before. It was recorded  
long ago by an artist I highly love, enjoy, and admire. I normally sing in alto with the capability to  
sing in Soprano. However, the song will be sung in Soprano. Also when I begin the chorus will be sung  
solo and without any instruments. Please enjoy."

Emiko told them and she tuned her guitar to match the key she would be singing in and she begun singing  
Delta Dawn in Soprano.

"Delta Dawn, what's that flower you have on? Could it be a faded rose from days gone by? And did I hear  
you say he was a-meeting you here today to take you to his mansion in the sky?"

She finished the chorus without any instruments and she began playing her guitar and the band joined in  
playing as well. However, only she sang the verse solo and in Soprano.

"She's forty-one and her daddy still calls her, 'baby,' All the folks around Brownsville say she's crazy.  
'Cause she walks down town with a suitcase in her hand looking for a mysterious dark-haired man. In her  
younger days they called her Delta Dawn prettiest woman you ever laid eyes on. Then a man of low degree  
stood by her side and promised her he'd take her for his bride."

Then she finished the first and only verse and her band joined her in the chorus.

"Delta Dawn, what's that flower you have on? Could it be a faded rose from days gone by? And did I hear  
you say he was a-meeting you here today to take you to his mansion in the sky?"

Then all the instruments went quiet and they sang the song without any instruments.

"Delta Dawn, what's that flower you have on? Could it be a faded rose from days gone by? And did I hear  
you say he was a-meeting you here today to take you to his mansion in the sky?"

Then the instruments started playing again and they finished the chorus twice and then the song was over.  
The crowd gave her a standing ovation. The band members got up and joined Emiko and they all gave the crowd  
a humble bow. Then Akira and the other band members went back stage and quickly Emiko's attendants broke  
down her band equipment and took it all back stage. Then another attendant and helped Emiko with her black  
headphones and he put them in a black case and he did the same with the microphones. Then one more attendant  
came. He had gloves on and he took Emiko's guitar and placed in its case. Another attendant escorted Emiko  
to her seat where Ami and the others were sitting. Emiko smoothed out her dress and she sat down. And one of  
her attendants brought her a cold bottle of water so she could be refreshed. Emiko took a deep breath and she  
opened her bottle and took a drink. She had forgotten how tiring doing a performance could be. But she enjoyed  
it nonetheless. Ami whispered to her that she had enjoyed her program. Emiko talked to her back.

"Thank you so much. I hope you all enjoy it. Remember, you all helped me. That was my special way of saying  
'Thank you.' I hope we can remain friends.'

She whispered back to Ami. Thirty minutes passed and they announced the candidates for Most Influential  
Artist of the year. They mentioned several nominees. Emiko was one of the nominees. The presenter opened  
the envelope and read the name. Emiko didn't expect to win. So, she wasn't a bit nervous. The presenter  
read the name on the card that was in the envelope.

"Emiko Yokoyama."

The presenter announced and Emiko was surprised and one of her security detail helped her to the stage  
and to the podium. They handed her a small trophy. She spoke.

"Wow, I did not expect to win this one. However, if it wasn't for my manager and my band leader Akira  
being by me every step of the way... I would not have made it this far. And then there is all the fans  
who keep the dream alive! Thank you!"

Emiko thanked everyone and she was escorted back stage with the presenter and her security agent and  
back stage there was Himeko and Akira waiting for her. There was a reporter waiting to interview Emiko.  
The reporter talked to Emiko.

"Hello everyone we have Japan's very own Pop Princess, Emiko Yokoyama. Emiko, please give us your  
thoughts on your win?"

The reporter asked her and brought the to Emiko and she answered.

"I really wasn't expect to win that category. I know there plenty of artists who had a big influence  
on the world. I guess my tragedy had made a big impact on everyone. However, I am so thankful for Himeko  
for staying by my side during my stay at the local hospital. Akira too was like a brother. Him and the other  
band members have been around longer than I been a professional singer and performer. I am thankful that they  
stayed by side during those two long years. I wouldn't have made it without their support during that time.  
They have my highest respect."

Emiko ended her commenting to the reporter. Then Himeko spoke up.

"Come Emiko, you must go back and sit down in the auditorium. I will take your trophy. we will see you later."

Himeko told Emiko and Emiko handed her trophy to Himeko and her security detail escorted her back to her seat in  
the auditorium. Her security detail took her back to her seat and she sat back down. Time passed and it came  
time to present a special award to one person. The presenters was none other than Himeko Sugiyama and Akira  
Takayashi. This caused Emiko to be very interested of what they were going to present. Himeko spoke.

"The International Awards Show, The Tokyo Metropolitan Amphitheater, and Harmony Records has created a very  
new awards category to honor an artist or a group who have made an impart on the world. We would like to honor  
one special person. We have a created a new category called 'Golden Star Achievement Award of Excellence' to  
honor a person who has gone beyond what was expected of him or her. Please watch this video."

Himeko spoke to the audience. Emiko wondered why Himeko present an award. The video started and everyone including  
Emiko watched the short video.

'Our story begins many years ago, that a very special gifted person was born to a couple. They raised their child  
right and taught this child many things that this star now includes in their performance. Not too long after the birth  
of our future star a second child was born to the couple. Our future star showed promise by begin singing to calm their  
fears. Once the child's father knew that our future had an incredible gift. The child's father saw the future star's  
potential and started sharing the child's voice with others. And over the years the child's voice continued to grow  
as the future child star grew older. Then when the future child star nearly reached the age of eight, the future star  
attended a contest in which if the future star had won the contest the future star had won a contract with a different  
recording studio and also a sum of 100,000 yen, however our future star didn't win that contest, however a certain  
agent from another recording studio talked to that special future star and asked the child to join the agent at the local  
studios. And our future star did so. And the future star sang and recorded a demo and it became their first single and  
the child was signed to a recording contact and the rest is as they say... was history. Over the years, our featured star recorded  
many albums and helped anyone who needed help and our star has earned our deepest admiration and our respect."

The video explained and then the video ended and Himeko then spoke.

"It's time to reveal our special guest of honor."

Himeko spoke as she held an envelope in her hands. She carefully opened the envelope. Emiko wanted to know who this person  
was. The video wasn't too clear on who the winner was. Then both Himeko and Akira read the name on the card after Himeko  
took the card out of the envelope. They read the name together.

"The winner is our very own Pop Princess... Miss Emiko Yokoyama!"

Himeko and Akira both announced. Emiko was stunned beyond belief and she was brought to tears. She didn't expect this. She  
stood up and one of her security personnel took her to the podium and when she faced the audience there was another  
standing ovation. Emiko dried her tears. Once the crowd calmed down, Himeko spoke.

"Emiko, we would like you to see this video."

Himeko spoke to Emiko and another video started to play.

'"What do you think of Miss Emiko Yokoyama?"

The reporter spoke to another artist who had signed up to Harmony Records.

"Oh she is such a great person. She even invited me once to do a duet with her,  
but before we could record a song with her... she was involved in accident."

The young female singer told the reporter. This young singer had brown eyes and  
beautiful black hair.

"Has she ever helped you on your albums before?"

The reporter asked the young singer.

"Oh, yes. She once performed background vocals to one of my songs. We thought if blended in her  
voice well, people wouldn't tell, but still they found out about her being in the  
background and they wanted the song released and it became a hit. Emiko asked us not  
to credit her. She just loved providing background vocals. She's great to work with."

The young singer told the reporter.

"So, she was fun to work with?"

The reporter asked again.

"Oh, yes! She's not only fun to be with, she is also very professional. For a girl her  
age, she is wise beyond her years."

The singer replied again and a different video clip started. This time it was an interview  
with Himeko Sugiyama.

"What do you think of Japan's very own Pop Princess Emiko Yokoyama?"

The reporter asked.

"I think she is absolutely wonderful girl. When I first seen her on stage before she got  
signed to Harmony Records, I had loved her voice and her performance so much that I asked  
her and her family to the studio to do the demo. She did the demo so well that Harmony Records  
signed her up on the spot and overnight it seems she became a sensation after her first single  
hit the airwaves. And when the fans saw her on stage in her 'Princess attire' They called her  
'Tokyo's Pop Princess'! Even though, she's really not a princess, she sure acts like one. She's  
sweet, kind, loves to perform as well as entertain."

Himeko told the reporter. The reporter spoke again.

"How did you end up being Emiko's Manager?"

The reporter asked Himeko.

"It was Emiko's request. She liked me so much that she wanted me as a manager although I was  
the agent looking for new talent. Oh, did I find talent! Emiko can sing her heart out and she  
loves others and would help them if she could do so."

Himeko answered the reporter.

"So, she was the long awaited talent that Harmony Records was looking for?"

The reporter asked.

"Oh yes! Emiko was signed up in 1994 and now it is almost a new century and she has  
been an inspiration to many."

Himeko spoke again and the video ended.' Himeko then spoke to Emiko.

"There is one more video we want you to watch."

Himeko told Emiko and they watched another video and it began to play.

"Japan's very own Pop Princess, Emiko Yokoyama was born on June 30, 1986. She is  
the daughter of Yoshi and Aiko Yokoyama. At a very young age, Emiko took up singing  
to help her cope all of her troubles. Once her father Yoshi found out that Emiko  
could sing, he had her perform for her own family. They were her first audience.  
Soon Yoshi had paid for Emiko attend singing lessons to help the young singer  
better her voice. Her mother taught her ballet and some regular dance moves  
as well. Later on at the age 6, miss Emiko began attending contests to get herself  
noticed. And when the young star almost reached the age of 8, she was discovered by  
Himeko Sugiyama an recruiting agent for Harmony Records. The agent took the young star  
to the Harmony Studios and recorded a demo called 'I Will Always Love You'. At that time,  
Emiko was already known for mimicking other people and their songs. The executives of Harmony  
Records love Emiko that she was signed up on June 22, 1994 and her first single was released  
on June 30, 1994, making Emiko the youngest female ever signed to any record label. Since then  
Emiko recorded, wrote songs, and performed for many years and then on the fateful day when she  
was supposed to go on tour in the United States with American singer George Strait, her and her  
family was involved in a terrible accident. Emiko was the only survivor of a terrible crash.  
Paramedics rush the teen star to the local hospital and performed surgery on the teen star  
and saved her life and from that point on she was in a coma and one day, after almost two  
years, the teen star woke up beyond the expectations of the doctors. And now Emiko Yokoyama  
had fully recovered and also recovered her memory and now her amazing career continues!"

The video ended. The mentioning of Emiko's family brought her to tears once again. She loved  
them very much. Then Himeko spoke again.

"Now you have seen all we wanted you to see, there is something we wish to give you."

Himeko told her and she brought out a plague that was white. And it read the following:

'Golden Star Achievement Award of Excellence, Emiko Yokoyama, 2000'

Emiko was very touched and moved at the same time. Then Himeko wanted Emiko to say something.  
Then Emiko faced the audience and she spoke.

"When I was very young... about the age of two or three... my talent to sing was all about  
me. I used my singing to calm my fears and to entertain myself. I was so awestruck over  
my own voice. That I continued doing it. I loved it. And when my dad heard me sing he wanted  
to perfect my voice further and he paid for my singing lessons. At a young age I loved  
Japanese Pop music and also Country Music from the United States. At a young age I began  
write songs and go to contests to be noticed in hoping someone would sign me up to a record  
deal, but no one wanted a Japanese Pop star who dressed as a princess on stage. However, that  
all changed when Himeko Sugiyama discovered me performing at one of the contests I was completing.  
I may have not won that contest, but I won something far better! I gained a new friend and she had  
been there ever since. Now, it's not just about me anymore. Now it's about Himeko, Akira, Harmony  
Records, and also all the fans and the Radio Stations. All of you made this possible. Thank so much!  
I love you all!"

Emiko told the audience and Himeko and Akira escorted Emiko backstage and there she was interviewed  
once again. And after the awards show was over, she met with Usagi's Family, Ami and the other Senshi  
and also Naru and Umino and thanked them personally for coming. And after they left, Emiko's hair was  
un-braided and combed until it was straight again. Emiko got out of her concert clothes and took  
another shower and put on a silver dress with matching silver colored socks and silver high heels.  
The antique tiara was put back in its case before Emiko showered. Then Emiko, and all of her attendants  
went back to her mansion. This would be the night she would never forget... the night she 'COMEBACK!'

This Episode was completed on: 09/24/2015

Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	18. 18 Trust Among Friends

Till We Meet Again: Death And Rebirth

Episode 18: "Trust Among Friends"  
By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** Trust Among Friends ******

Emiko had gotten back from the awards show and all her clothing  
that she wore were cleaned and put back in her wardrobe. Her tiara  
and her instruments were polished and put back where they belonged.  
Himeko put Emiko's awards in a special display case and Emiko retired  
for the evening. Luna greeted Emiko.

"welcome Emiko. I saw your performance. That was quite impressive!"

Luna complimented her.

"Did I make any mistakes?"

Emiko asked in a curious tone.

"Not that I know of."

Luna replied. However she couldn't see any mistakes in Emiko's program.  
Emiko got the guitar that she used in every day life and started to play it.  
She didn't sing, but just played it. Luna noticed how lovely the tune was.

"What song is it?"

Luna asked as she wiggled one of her ears.

"I don't know yet. It has no title yet."

Emiko explained that she had no title yet.

"Do you think you'll record it?"

Luna asked again.

"Maybe. Lots of song that don't have words... usually stay unrecorded  
until I write the lyrics."

Emiko explained about her music.

"I see. It's lovely anyway."

Luna complimented her again.

"Thanks."

Emiko thanked Luna. Emiko picked up her brooch and opened it and stared  
ar her brooch. She the brilliance of the Silver Crystal. She loved the  
shine of the Silver Crystal. Then Emiko looked at Luna and she spoke.

"Luna, may I ask you something?"

Emiko asked Luna.

"Emiko, you can ask me anything."

Luna was willing to hear anything that Emiko asked.

"You may tell me anything Emiko and I will try to answer as best as possible."

Luna answered once again. Then Emiko spoke again.

"What was Usagi like, could you tell me please?"

Emiko asked in a curious tone. Luna thought and she answered.

"Usagi was a sweet and cheerful girl. She was so energetic and everyone loved  
her. Although she was a klutz and a crybaby, everyone just loved her."

Luna explained to Emiko.

"I met her once before my accident."

Emiko revealed and Luna smiled sweetly.

"Yes, I know. Usagi told me that she had met you."

Luna answered Emiko. Usagi loved Emiko's music no matter if anyone else didn't.  
The next morning, Emiko woke up and took a shower and got dressed and she put on  
a white dress that had gray trim on the edges. She loved White, Silver, and Gray.  
She put on her shoes and grabbed her guitar that she used for everyday life. She also  
grabbed her door and left her mansion. Later on, Tanya Tucker came by her mansion  
hoping that she would be there. And not finding her there, she was told that she would  
be a the Hikawa Shrine, however like before... Emiko had already left. Emiko had lots  
of energy. The reason was that she had the energy stone that had united with her. She  
couldn't be stopped. Tanya Tucker was told that Emiko was going to the Game crown Arcade.  
When Tanya Tucker arrived there she entered and Motoki greeted her.

"welcome to the Game Crown Arcade, how may I help you?"

He asked the tall blond woman.

"I am looking for Emiko Yokoyama. I was told she would be here."

Tanya asked in a confident tone.

"Oh, she is in the cafe. I know who you are. I saw your performance last night. Quite good."

Motoki complimented her.

"Oh, thank you very much. Emiko Yokoyama was the one that rocked the house. She's got lots of  
talent."

Tanya complimented Emiko for her comback performance.

"Oh yes, she is great. Please enter the cafe."

Motoki invited her and Tanya entered the cafe and Emiko had her headphones on listening to  
her music and she also was playing her guitar to her recording of her music. Tanya walked  
up to her and slightly touched Emiko and this made her jump and gave her a slight fright!  
And when she saw who it was she was relieved and she spoke.

"Oh, please don't sneak up on me..."

Emiko spoke while trying to catch her breath.

"I am sorry I wasn't trying to scare you. May I join you?"

Tanya Tucker asked politely.

"Oh, by all means yes."

Emiko invited Tanya Tucker to sit down opposite of her. Emiko stopped her CD Player and put her  
back into its case. Then she turned back to Tanya Tucker. Tanya spoke.

"I loved your performance. It was so great."

Tanya complimented Emiko and Emiko blushed a bit.

"Oh, thank you. So, Himeko asked you to perform with me, right?"

Emiko asked in a curious tone.

"Yes, I believe she wanted you to never forget your performance. Himeko told me that you  
would be singing one of my songs, but I didn't know until you began."

Tanya revealed.

"Ah, I see. I have used that so song in my opening performances. It has the momentum that I need."

Emiko revealed to Tanya Tucker.

"It's true you love mimic others?"

Tanya asked in a very curious tone.

"Yes I do, because I love their music. I have been known to mimic myself."

Emiko revealed about her mimicking others.

"I see."

Tanya replied smiling at the thought of Emiko mimicking herself. Then Unazuki came by.

"OH! Tanya Tucker, what a pleasure to have you here! May I take your order?"

Unazuki asked in a happy but polite tone.

"What is Emiko having?"

Tanya Tucker asked in another curious tone.

"Oh, Emiko? Her usual... A chocolate Milkshake, Apple, and a Muffin."

Unazuki revealed to Tanya.

"Alright, I will try that then."

Tanya decided to try what Emiko normally had each time she came there.

"Very well."

Unazuki agreed with Tanya.

"And I will take care of the bill since she performed with me last night."

Emiko announced handing Unazuki some money for Tanya's items.

"Very well."

Unazuki took the money and went to get Tanya's items. Then Emiko and Tanya  
talked.

"So, Emiko what were you playing when I showed up?"

Tanya asked her.

"Oh, one of the songs that I wrote that has no lyrics yet."

Emiko answered her. She had lots of songs that had music but no lyrics yet.

"I see, you're really talented."

Tanya spoke complimenting Emiko.

"Yeah, you're good too."

Emiko admitted about Tanya.

"I started when I was young and you started young too, isn't that right?"

Tanya asked her.

"Yes, that's right. I started recording my albums when I was eight and I ended  
up being injured and woke up not too long ago."

Emiko told some of her history as a singer. And then Unazuki returned with Tanya's  
order and she ate it and when Tanya and Emiko were done, Emiko invited her to go  
to the Harmony Studios. Once they arrived they went inside and Himeko was in her  
office and Emiko entered with Tanya in tow.

"Hello Emiko and Tanya welcome."

Himeko greeted them and then she spoke to Emiko.

"American Musician, George Strait was asking when are you going to schedule a tour  
with him?"

Himeko asked in a curious tone.

"Well, I haven't given it much thought. When does he want to do it?"

Emiko answered and she hadn't given it any thought.

"He suggested June 12 to August 12 of next year. What do you think?"

Himeko questioned her.

"I guess that sounds good to me. I have nothing planned of yet other than recording  
the new album."

Emiko answered Himeko.

"So, you'll do it?"

Himeko questioned again.

"Yes I'll do it. I'll have to practice so I can do a performance for more than an hour."

Emiko admitted that she needed more practice.

"Good, i will let him know if he calls."

Himeko answered Emiko. Tanya and Emiko and Emiko's band recorded two duets. The first one  
was 'If It Don't Easy' and 'Delta Dawn.' And after that, they went to the Hikawa Shrine.  
And once there... they were relaxing there when Toxiram showed up in front of Emiko, Rei,  
and Tanya.

"What do you want?"

Emiko hissed at Toxiram.

"Oh, how rude of me to explain, I finally discovered who you really are!"

Toxiram revealed to Emiko. Emiko looked surprised.

"Oh? And who do you think I am?"

Emiko questioned him in a curious tone.

"Oh, I know you are 'Harmony Sailor Moon! I am here to crush you once and for all!"

Toxiram revealed to Emiko and she looked surprised. Emiko grabbed her brooch  
and she spoke.

"HARMONY CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

Emiko transformed into Harmony Sailor Moon.

"I am the pretty suited sailor soldier Harmony Sailor Moon and in the name of the  
Moon I shall punish you!"

Harmony Sailor Moon spoke her customary words of greeting and Toxiram was not amused.

"Well, Harmony Sailor Moon did you know what my true power is?"

Toxiram asked her.

"What is it you creep?"

Harmony Sailor Moon asked in a defiant tone.

"Oh, you see i have the power to make people to fall under my spell... and I  
will place you under my spell and I will use you to kill your friends!"

Toxiram revealed his plan.

"Right! Like you can possess me with your illusions?"

Harmony Sailor Moon asked him.

"Watch this!"

Toxiram yelled and he blew some dust at Sailor Moon and she fell under his power.

"Now... kill your friends."

Toxiram ordered and Sailor Moon called for her rod and brought it in front of her.  
Rei, Makoto, and Ami were shocked. Harmony Sailor Moon easily fell under Toxiram's  
power. Se advanced towards Rei and the others. Rei knew that they would be sitting  
ducks if Sailor Moon used her power against them. Rei spoke.

"Emiko snap out of it!"

Rei yelled at the top of her lungs. Luna watched nearby too. She was shocked that Emiko  
fell under his power.

"EMIKO!"

Makoto yelled, but it was no good. And at the last moment when Sailor Moon was going  
to attack them, a thought entered into Emiko's mind and she heard someone say,

"I believe in you Emiko!"

Rei spoke in Emiko's mind and then Sailor Moon snapped out of her trance and turned  
towards Toxiram.

"YOU LOST!"

Sailor Moon yelled and Toxiram and he spoke.

"How did you break my spell?"

Toxiram asked in a curious tone.

"Why? You want to know why? I will tell why! Rei and the others have helped me  
time and time again and I have learned to trust them. They are my friends!"

Sailor Moon revealed to Toxiram and then her guitar came out of its case on its own  
and came to Harmony Sailor Moon and when it touched her hands it changed colors! it  
transformed into a beautiful silver guitar. Harmony Sailor Moon was surprised.

"This is the end! Toxiram!"

Harmony Sailor Moon yelled at Toxiram and then she strummed her guitar and spoke.

"HARMONY ENERGY RHYTHM BLAST!"

Harmony Sailor Moon yelled as her guitar shone with power as the sound waves hit  
Toxiram and wounded him and then she called f0r her rod and it appeared.

"Harmony Moon Starlight Duster!"

Harmony Sailor Moon yelled as silver light came from her rod and hit Toxiram and  
he turned to dust. Then Rei, Makoto, and Ami came up to Harmony Sailor Moon and  
congratulated her.

"Good job."

They congratulated her and Sailor Moon turned towards Tanya and spoke.

"I guess you know why I was revived after being in a coma for two years?"

Sailor Moon asked. Tanya didn't understand and Sailor Moon spoke.

"it's simple, the spirit of Princess Serenity entered into me because I  
matched what the Silver Crystal was looking for. So, my life was saved on  
that day and I became the Senshi's princess and they helped me time and time  
again."

Sailor Moon spoke to Tanya. Tanya was a lost for words. Then Luna walked up  
to Tanya and she spoke.

"I am sorry, as the guardian to Emiko, I must erase from your memory all  
traces that you know Emiko as Sailor Moon. However, only you will know that you  
performed with Emiko on stage."

Luna told Tanya and Luna did the Lunar Mind Meld and erased from Tanya Tucker's  
memory all evidence that Emiko was Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon re-transformed  
back into Emiko and Tanya was placed on the ground and Emiko woke Tanya up.

"What happened?"

Tanya spoke in a grog.

"I think Sailor Moon punished a bad guy after he attacked here."

Emiko announced to Tanya.

"I see. I guess no one was hurt?"

Tanya asked.

"Nope, no one was injured."

Emiko announced that everyone was fine. The end was near with the fight against Bulladrone  
and soon Emiko would have to battle him.

This Episode was completed on: 10/07/2015

Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	19. 19 Shadows Descend, Part 1

Till We Meet Again: Death And Rebirth

Episode 19: "Shadows Descend"  
By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Finally, a new chapter in this story.

****** Shadows Descend ******

Several days had passed and Emiko continued making her new album.  
The enemy had stopped attacking Tokyo. The Senshi met at Emiko's  
mansion.

"Why hasn't the enemy attacked Tokyo?"

Rei asked curiously.

"Maybe the defeat of Toxiram was a bit too much for them."

Emiko answered in a calm tone as she thought about the last battle.

"How many of the new enemy are left?"

Asked Luna.

"There is Walilax, Hornatea, and Malorax and their leader Bulladrone."

Ami reported to the others.

"What do we do in the meantime?"

Minako asked suddenly.

"We continue with our day. We can't just pick a fight with them. Allow them to make  
the first move."

Emiko stated to the others.

"That is some very good advice Emiko."

Luna praised her.

"Thanks, I think it is best for Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako to monitor my concerts. I  
am sure Bulladrone will attack me soon to get revenge for Toxiram in whom I killed recently."

Emiko explained once more. Luna and Artemis was surprised that Emiko had great wisdom about  
the enemy.

"Emiko, you sure amaze me with your wisdom!"

Artemis praised Emiko as much as Luna had. Emiko blushed a bit.

"It is common knowledge. The enemy may have a grudge against me and it is best that the  
Senshi try to keep me safe as much as possible. They will come after me. I am sure of it.  
I am not afraid of them, I am concerned for my own existence."

Emiko expressed her concerns to the others.

"Very well, Emiko. Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako... stay with Emiko during her concerts...  
that way she may stay safe."

Luna ordered.

"Very well."

The Senshi answered. Emiko Yokoyama had planned a benefit concert to raise money for Juuban  
Hospital where she had stayed. Other J-Pop singers were there too as well as other musicians  
from around the world. However, the enemy then made their move and they suddenly appeared  
and attacked. Emiko remained calm and the other Senshi ran to a place hidden from view and  
transformed. Emiko continued performing on stage. She didn't want fans to find out she was  
Harmony Sailor Moon. The other Senshi encountered Walilax, Hornatea, Malorax, and Bulladrone.

"Now is the time to seek revenge for the death of Toxiram! Attack my minions... ATTACK! GET THEM!"

Bulladrone ordered. His minions suddenly started blasting the Senshi and the crowd. Emiko spoke  
up.

"Everyone! Please remain calm and get to safety quickly!"

Emiko ordered the crowd. The crowd ran in panic. They ran any which way they could.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Super Sailor Mars yelled as she hurled a fiery arrow at Hornatea. The arrow hit the villain's arm  
and left a bad burn.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Jupiter yelled as she hurled her power at Walilax. The energy of her attack hit him and he growled in  
pain. Emiko was done performing and she went behind the stage and transformed into Harmony Sailor Moon.

"HOLD IT"

Harmony Sailor Moon yelled as she appeared on stage. The villains looked at her in surprise.

"So, you have showed up? bad mistake!"

Bulladrone yelled at Sailor Moon.

"To disturb a beautiful concert and trying to cause people harm... I will not forgive such acts! I  
am the pretty soldier in a sailor suit... Harmony Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon I will punish  
you!"

Harmony Sailor Moon performed her stance.

"Do you think you can punish me girl?"

Bulladrone asked curiously.

"I can and will! You have caused a lot of trouble and today... you and your minions will die! Mark my  
words!"

Harmony Sailor Moon made a vow to defeat them.

"Very well! How about you feel my power! Take this!"

Bulladrone, in his anger blasted Harmony Sailor Moon. The blast was so fierce that it knocked her  
off her feet and she landed on the stage. She wasn't badly hurt. This brought Harmony Sailor Moon into  
a furious rage.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME! TAKE THIS!"

Harmony Sailor Moon yelled as her rod appeared in her hands and she blasted Hornatea and totally turning  
her into dust. This made Bulladrone even more angry.

"How dare you! Prepare to die!"

Bulladrone yelled as he hurled a large ball of dark energy. It would only be seconds before the ball of  
dark energy would hit Harmony Sailor Moon... however, that is for next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This Episode was completed on: 11/18/2015

Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	20. 20 Final Conflict, Part 2

Till We Meet Again: Death And Rebirth

Episode 20: "Final Conflict"  
By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** Final Conflict ******

The final battle between Harmony Sailor Moon and Bulladrone. Bulladrone  
hurled towards Harmony Sailor Moon a dark ball of energy and at the  
last moment Super Sailor Saturn used her power and spoke.

"SILENT WALL!"

Saturn called out deflecting the dark ball of energy which kept Harmony Sailor  
Moon safe from being hurt. Emiko was surprised by Saturn's power. Saturn walked  
up to Harmony Sailor Moon and spoke.

"Are you okay?"

She asked and Harmony Sailor Moon nodded her head in surprise that Saturn could  
deflect such negative energy. This angered Bulladrone greatly and he hurled his  
hands in the air and he unleashed lightning all around the Senshi. He spoke.

"The Life of Harmony Sailor Moon shall be mine."

He vowed as he yelled at them. Harmony Sailor Moon was very angry and upset  
and she spoke.

"I will not let that happen!"

She spoke in a calm voice as she opened her brooch which revealed the Silver  
Crystal. The Silver Crystal came out of the brooch and floated in front of  
Harmony Sailor Moon. The brought concerns from the Senshi.

"DON'T USE THE SILVER CRYSTAL, YOU'LL DIE!"

Venus yelled at Harmony Sailor Moon. Emiko turned towards and spoke to them.

"This I must do. I cannot be killed by the Silver Crystal and I am unable  
to die in such circumstances. However, Bulladrone needs to be defeated once  
and for all!"

Harmony Sailor Moon explained and she lifted up the Silver Crystal and she was  
transformed into Princess Serenity. Bulladrone saw Princess Serenity and he spoke  
to her.

"Do you really think you can defeat me with just a pretty stone?"

Bulladrone asked in a mocking tone towards her. Serenity kept her cool and spoke.

"You know nothing don't you? It is not a stone. It is a crystal. MY CRYSTAL! And  
I have the power to vanquish you once and for all!"

Serenity answered Bulladrone and while speaking to him she yelled and raised her'  
voice for a moment and then she continued, "I owe everything to the Senshi for saving  
my life. And now is the time to be rid of you once and for all!"

Serenity yelled once more and then she brought the Silver Crystal in front of her and  
spoke, "HARMONY CRYSTAL POWER!" She yelled as the Silver Crystal was activated unleashing  
its sacred power. Bulladrone brought his hands forward to repel the bright light from the  
Silver Crystal. Serenity's eyes showed determination as she held the Silver Crystal in front  
of her. Bulladrone spoke to Serenity.

"What is the most important thing to you... love or friendship?"

Bulladrone asked as he kept releasing dark power. Serenity thought for a moment and responded.

"Both. Love and Friendship are important to me! People had looked after me while I was in a coma  
and I live today to stand against you!"

Serenity yelled as the Silver Crystal continued to release its power. Bulladrone looked very upset.  
He started to weaken by the power of the Silver Crystal. He spoke again.

"Can you forgive the ones who killed your family in the first place?"

Bulladrone yelled at her.

"Yes, I can!"

Serenity replied with confidence as she kept unleashing the power of the Silver Crystal. Bulladrone  
was even more weakened by the power of the Silver Crystal now than before and he spoke again.

"Once I am gone, you will have no other enemy to fight... what will you do then?"

Bulladrone asked a question. She answered.

"Life will go on. I have a manager who has treated me as her daughter. I have a a record company  
that cares for my well being and friends that love me. What more can I ask for?"

Serenity asked. Mars spoke up.

"Nothing."

Mars answered Serenity.

"well said, Super Sailor Mars!"

Serenity congratulated Mars on the correct answer. Bulladrone was furious that this girl couldn't be  
killed by him. He started to dissolve and crumble into nothing and in the next moment he was gone and  
in outer space, his space ship exploded into nothing. Then Princess Serenity re-transformed back into  
Harmony Sailor Moon. Mercury and Mars walked up to Harmony Sailor Moon and spoke.

"well done. How do you feel?"

Mars asked.

"I feel fine. Thanks for asking. It seems the fight against Bulladrone is over. I wish to remain with  
you all and help you in future battles."

Harmony Sailor Moon answered Super Sailor Mars as she re-transformed back into Emiko. And Emiko spoke  
once more.

"Now, I can focus on my new album. Mars a favor?"

Emiko spoke once more and wanted to ask Mars a question.

"Sure, what is it?"

Mars questioned Emiko.

"Do you think your grandfather will allow me to do a video and a photo shoot at the Hikawa Shrine?"

Emiko asked her.

"I don't know, I think he might agree to it. Why don't you ask him?"

Mars answered Emiko again.

"Very well. I will do that."

Emiko agreed. The battle with the enemy was over. Emiko was able to do a photo shoot and also a music  
video at the shrine. Soon it would be time for Emiko to head to the United States and it would be her  
first tour since the horrible accident. Emiko's future look bright now and nothing could stand in  
her way.

This Episode was completed on: 12/09/2015

Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


End file.
